Competition, for the Volturi?
by I luv Volturi
Summary: I'm not gonna say much, as the title suggests has the Volturi's time come to an end?
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my story based off of Twilight, it will involve Jane and Alec but they will not be the main characters, also this is about a group more powerful then the Volturi, or are at least close to conquering them. Here we go! Also I have the powers next to it for you to know who has what power, I also made up characters for the rest of the Volturi.**_

**Spoilers below for the characters of Twilight!**

Alphabetically by coven

*=has a talent

vampire=vampire=mates

The Amazon Coven

Kachiri

Senna

Zafrina*- makes illusions

The Denali Coven

Tanya

Kate*- can send an electric current through her body

Carmen=Eleazar*- can sense others powers

The Egyptian Coven

Amum=Kebi

Benjamin*-can control and manipulate, fire,water, earth and air=Tia

The Irish Coven

Liam=Siobhan*- can manipulate the outcome of a situation

Maggie*- can detect lies

The Missourian Coven (also known as the main coven!)

Steffany*- can see the future and also break and bind relationship ties=Gage*- tracker

Nikki*- can repulse others through personality

Baleigh*- can control and manipulate fire

Tanner*- can tell lies that sound like the truth, even to Maggie and Charles.

The Olympic Coven

Carlisle=Esme

Edward*-can read minds =Bella*- mental shield

Jasper*- can manipulate and sense emotions =Alice*- can see the future

Renesmee*- can project her thoughts into others through touch and anti-shield

Rosalie=Emmett

The Romanian Coven

Vladimir

Stefan

The Volturi Coven

Marus*- can sense relationship ties

Caius=Athenodora

Aro*-can read minds after touch=Sulpicia

The Volturi Guard

Chelsea*- can sense, bind and break relationship ties= Afton*-can become invisible

Corin*- make others content

Elizabeth*- loud scream

Felix

Heidi*- physical attraction

Natalie*- can bend air and wind to will

Hernan*- can sense and predict others

Renata*- physical shield

Jane*- can cause the illusion of pain

Alec*- stops the common senses of others

Demetri*-tracker

Tituba*- night-traveler

Itsel

Angelina*- can see anything in a mirror that she wishes to

Issa*- can make any wish come true

Matthew*- tracker

Alisha*- can copy anyone's power

Embry- shape-shifter (originally from the Quileaute pack)

Gary*- can melt

Trapper(not actual name)*- can trap anyone's thoughts and emotions in their minds

Olive*- can create a powerful current of in water

Lars*- can kill anyone after touch(latest addition)

Fiona*- can turn her hair into flames

Sheldon

Inca*(named after the indians)- can create weapons that will damage vampires just bye molding clay

Santiago

The Nomads

Mary

Peter=Charlotte

Randall

Alistair*-tracker

Charles*- knows when he is being lied to=Makenna

Boris

Fred*- physical repulsion

George

Huilen

Luca

Nahuel

Shelly=Steve

Joham's Family

Joham

Jennifer

Maysun

Serena


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is a little background for the main characters...**

Steffany- was changed first as a vampire, had a struggle through out her life. Her parents had died at a young age and she was forced into a life that she hated. She lived with grandparents who didn't love her and had friends that would hit her. She would go home every night and cry. Eventually she lost every happiness in her life and took a knife out of her closet, cutting her wrist. The scent of her blood drew a vampire to her he changed her that night, seeing the knife stained hoping to give her a life. He disappeared that night. Power: can see the future and also break and bind relationship ties.

Nikki- a friend of Steffany's the only one that actually understood what she was like and excepted her. Was scared of her at first but when she got to see the happiness Steffany now felt she was immediately begging to be changed since her parents were get drunk at all times and didn't love her. Was the first addition to the coven. Power: can repulse others with her personality.

Tanner- Steffany's best friend for her whole life, they never really liked each other but they got along quite well, he was a good friend to her and treated her well. He lived the ideal life but knew about Steffany and agreed to be changed. He had always been able to lie and was better then the adverage human. Power: can tell lies that sound like truth

Gage- He wasn't very close to Steffany but she sensed there was something about him that she liked. He turned out to be her mate and she changed him into a vampire. Power:tracker

Baleigh- the latest addition to the group is a girl who really was kind of frightening to change into a vampire because she was out of control and couldn't think right. When she was changed she turned calm which spiked interest with the school but they decided that Steffany had just rubbed off on her. Power: control and manipulate fire


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I couldn't think of any good names so the characters have names of people I know but most of them are spelled diffrent and also they have diffrent personalities.**

**Meeting the Cullens**

Steffany glanced at her extremely large feet, her dark hair brushing lightly over her shoulders, her short side bangs going over one eye. Her golden eyes glowed with happiness. She was beautiful, her porcelin skin was flawless, unlike it had been when she was human.

Steffany glanced up and moved back fast, she saw fire! Then she laughed at her own stupidity, her friend and coven mate, Baleigh was working with her power.

"Steffany!" Baleigh yelled, the fear visible in her voice

"What do you want Baleigh?" She said, still laughing at her stupidity.

"Did I burn you?" Her round golden eyes were frightened, if she had burnt the leader of the coven then she would be in trouble.

"It's ok, Baleigh. You didn't burn me, if I may suggest try balancing your left hand a little better when practicing with fire, it stops you from losing control if your whole body is connected with what you are doing."

"Thanks, Steffany! I was wondering, how come you got the good powers, the easy powers to control?"

"I guess I got lucky! I had always been able to see the future slightly but not really that well. The relationship thing I have no clue about though."

"Steffany, you always was the relationship master in our group."

My eyes blazed "I told you never to mention that time of my life! I was the relationship person in our group but Emily being the one I never wish to change, thanks for bringing it up!"

"I'm so sorry!" Her eyes went a scared look, when Steffany got mad she could literally rip your head off.

My eyes quickly cleared, I hadn't been getting mad lately but that was abnormal to do when you had a loving mate like mine, Gage.

"Baleigh, I'm sorry, just please never mention the group."

"It's ok, I forgot how upset you get."

"Ok now go work on your powers and don't forget balance!" I said to her as she walked away.

I sighed and walked back into my house, it was mansion like and had drawn many of her friends to wondering how she was able to remodel it after the last family had lived there, the only people that knew were her, her mate, Tanner, Nichole and Baleigh. She had wanted to tell her family so bad but she knew they would never accept it.

I layed my head on the coach, then a familiar smell came to me, my mate had come home.

"Gage!" I threw my arms around him, squeezing his shoulders.

"Steffany, I need to tell you something." He said gently

"Yes, sweetie?" I said turning on my sweet voice.

"There is someone here, going to be here very soon." As if his words triggered the doorbell it went of like crazy.

I ran to the door and opened it, a gorgeous girl with auburn hair stood before me. She looked at me and said "Hello, my name is Bella. I was wondering if my family can stay the night with you?"

"Wait, Bella? Bella Cullen?"

"Yeah, you have heard of me?"

"Of course! You were the first person to survive having a half-immortal child!"

"You know about that? Well I guess that is a yes that we can stay?"

"Yes it is, come in!"

I watched as 9 vampires hurried into my home, i grinned and said "Welcome, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee."

"Thank you for your kind words, my family has been through much." Carlisle said flashing a grin.

"Hold on, let me call the rest of my coven for you to meet. You have already met my mate, Gage, I'm guessing."

"Yes, we have. He is very kind." I opened the door and was shocked to see Baleigh, Tanner and Nikki already there.

I turned allowing my coven mates in I introduced them. "This is Baleigh, Tanner and Nikki."

"I see they are very interesting vampires." Edward looked at me

"They are, this coven is a very organized coven."

He looked at me, a little scared.

"What? Why are you staring at me?"

"Your powers, they are amazing. You have Alice's power and Chelsea's as well."

A gasp came up from Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and Renesmem but not Alice...

_**Ok officially I am getting kind of worried about this story, it hasn't had hardly any reviews so please if you read this review! I have very little patience but I really like this kind of story so if you don't review I feel like it is a bad story.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to my first reviewer! Who's story I also love any way here is the next chapter!**

Another Visitor?

"Wait, so you have two great powers?" Bella looked at me a little bit of fright easily visible on her face.

"I guess, but my whole coven has powers. They are pretty exceptional ones at that, especially since I just changed them just a week ago."

"What are their powers?"

"Well, Nikki here," I jestured to the firey-red haired girl, "has the power to repulse others through her personality, it is both a mental and physical power."

"Wait that means that there is no shield to block her power?"

"Yep, that's right! Baleigh has the power to control and manipulate fire, just be careful because she isn't very good at controlling it yet. Tanner here can lie with out any one knowing and Gage, my mate is a tracker, he is amazing at it, he can literally detect a person any where and he automatically knows what it's next move is going to be."

"Wow! Those are seriously good powers!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"I guess but my main focus is that they are still my friends."

"That is how I feel about my coven."

"Wait! Someone is outside the door!" Gage immediately said.

In less then a second we had all taken up defensive positions. A loud creak from the front porch announced that Gage had been a milli-second off. A voice spoke, gentle but yet frightenly familiar. The first person to get out of the position was Carlisle.

"Hello?" the voice spoke

"Eleazar!" Carlisle said excited

"Carlisle! Can you let me in? Carmen, Garrett, Kate and Tanya all got so mad at me that they kicked me out, and I discovered that Carmen didn't really love me."

Carlisle opened the door revealing a tall dark haired man. Immediately he wrapped his arms around Carlisle's neck, tears welling in his eyes.

I straightened up and walked over and said "Welcome, Eleazar." Before I could say anything else Gage shoved me out of the way looking like he want to comfort the latest arrival. I looked at him and said "What was that for?"

"Sorry, sweetie but he needs a friend right now."

Eleazar turned his eyes to me and he finally spoke in a strong voice "Who are you?"

"I am sorry I haven't properally introduced myself, I am Steffany the leader of the Missouri Coven, this is my coven, Baleigh, Nikki, Gage and Tanner." He scanned his eyes across the group backwards but then his eyes meet Baleigh's and I watch as something incredible happens, they don't fight.

"Hi, madame. I am Eleazar and be your name?" I knew that if Baleigh could have blushed she would have.

"My name so be it since my parents nameth me is Baleigh."

"My what a fine name for such a beautiful maiden."

"Ok can we get back to modern- day talk?" Gage said loudly. Everyone burst into laughter because everything Gage said always came out in a funny voice and when he was trying to be funny it was hilarious.

"Sweetheart you are such a Romeo." I said and leaned into a kiss. Moments later I pulled back and he said "Man, I never get tired of that."

I grinned and said "Me neither," and I leaned into another kiss. His hand was running up and down my back, a meaningful kiss was the last thing I had before suddenly my world went black.

(Eleazar's POV)

I may have just met Steffany but she was amazingly kind to me and when she collapsed I was extremely worried, as were the others. Bella and Edward were constantly standing over her, worrying about her. The thing I thought was strange was the fact that Gage didn't seem worried about his mate.

(Bella's POV)

She was the most beautiful vampire I had met in a long time and I could tell that she had caught Eleazar's eye. Too bad she and him couldn't be together with out worrying about losing the other. Baleigh and him would have made a good match.

(Steffany's POV)

Darkness...

A voice whispered in my ear "Come back to me..."

still no light shined on me

this is not something I am used to

darkness

everywhere

my soul wondering

am i still a vampire?

or did i suddenly turn human?

_**Well, there you go. Another chapter and don't worry you will see Jane and Alec but not for a while!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Awaken!

I blinked open my eyes, feeling soft lips pressed against mine, wait I opened my eyes! I looked into the eyes of my lover, a handsome blonde and I knew automatically that it was my mate, Gage.

"Your awake!" He exclaimed, joy radiating off of him.

"I guess I am, what happened?"

"Well, Eleazar said that it might be an addition to your powers or maybe something overwhelmed you."

"I don't think anything overwhelmed me." I said with a frown.

"Then maybe your powers increased or maybe you got another power."

"Dang it!"

"What?"

"I thought my powers had just gotten under control." I sighed when suddenly a vision swamped over me. 5 hooded figures with ruby red eyes stood in front of three vampires with ruby red eyes that hovered over the others and I thought to myself, the Volturi. Then the 5 hooded figures in front took their hoods and capes off and threw them at the three vampires behind them and i heard a voice whisper "We will join the other side, you guys treat us like royalty but you never let us have freedom."

Then I saw another vision, this one was horrid. A battle was raging beetween the Volturi and my coven along with other faces i had never seen. The scream of burning vampires quickly followed. I stood in the middle facing the leader of the group and he was taunting me.

I gasped and Gage immediately leaned forward and said "What did you see?"

"The Volturi" I gasped "They are coming for us, they think we have drawed too much attention."

"What?"

"Yeah but I also had a vision that had 5 of the Volturi joining our side but I don't know who it was."

"Tell us what they look like, we know all the Volturi." Rosalie said with a strong voice.

"Wait, don't speak any more until I see if your powers have inhanced or changed." said Eleazar.

Seconds past by and then he said "This is amazing, it seems that you can see the future over 10 years into it at that, they are waiting for you to add another member so they can say that you are doing what they claim, also you have received another power. This is a power that no vampire before you has ever had."

"What is it?" I said barely able to handle it.

"It is the ability to have children." He said almost in a trance.

"Wait, so my body can change?"

"Well only the parts that need to for you to carry a baby, you can't gain your own weight you don't have anything to actually say your alive your just expandable, i guess you can say."

"Wow, that is kind of nice so your saying that once I change one more vampire the Volturi will come after my coven?"

"Yup but as long as you don't reveal that you have children you will be fine."

"Ok, that is a good idea. I was just wondering, is there anyone that could help me raise these children?"

"Well, you could have many children at once, since it is fertility which means you can have children and I think many at a time."

"Awesome!" I said excitedly.

"So anyone to help raise them?"

"Well the coven can help but you have to keep them away from the Volturi."

"Carlisle!"

"Yes?" Carlisle glanced at me.

"I was wondering do you know any way for me to get animal blood for my children to drink?"

"Well the thing about them is that they will be ver independent and after they are born I think it will take about a month for them to grow up."

"Wait, so you are saying that my children will not listen to me?"

"Yes they will most likely be drinking human blood, animal blood or even eating human food."

"But aren't they full vampire?"

"Yes but they are also diffrent then you guys, they are more strong and brave and also they grow extra ordinary fast."

"Goodness!"

"Yes, listen you might want to start having kids soon. Also the pregnancy should last about 2 weeks."

"Wait, 2 WEEKS!"

"Yes, so you might be ready by then, you think?"

"I hope so!"

"Sweetheart, I really want kids. I always have." Gage whispered in my ear.

"Fine but if they decide to leave us I will be upset."

( 2 weeks later)

Dang! I really did not like this pregnancy thing, Gage told me I was grumpy and about a week ago I was hunched over, crying for no reason. He had brought me some human blood so my eyes were soon gonna become red if I didn't get any animal blood.

I knew for a fact that I was going to have more then two kids because I was huge! I was so big I couldn't hardly raise up.

Then a shock came into my system and my body started convulsing.

(sorry don't do birth scenes)

(2 weeks later)

I had had five kids, three girls and two boys. Gage had suggested that we give them an older name and we had decided on Virginia Ingle, Mahala Ingle, Keri Ingle for the girls and Abraham Ingle and Asa Ingle.

I personally loved the first names but I hadn't really had a chance to prove that I could raise kids because they had already grown and now were about the size of a 12 year old, man they sure grow fast! In about 2 more weeks they would be about the size of a 16 year old and had got their full heighth, they were almost my heighth already.

Abraham was the only one taller then me and he was huge! He was about 6 foot and was extremely strong. He had coal-black hair with blue eyes, that would change when he started feeding on blood. He also had a wonderful power! His power was to see others weaknesses and break through any shield.

Asa was short and chubby with sandy-blonde hair and violet eyes. He was about 5 ft and was extremely friendly. He had a small power which was to make others comfortable and welcome.

Virginia was the prettiest girl I had ever seen! She was 5ft 7 and literally had no fat on her. She had long rose-colored hair and a extremely pale face with leaf-green eyes and a straight figure. She had long hands and was laughing all the time, not to mention her laugh was beautiful not the typical vampire beautiful but was probaly even more goregous then their voice. Her power was physical attraction and the ability to make someone in complete agony, worse then Jane's power. Her power is able to affect all the people she wants it to. She also has a bit of an ability to sense relationship ties but they have to be strong ones.

Mahala was olive-toned with a chalky outcast to her skin she had long, thick black hair, down to her butt. Her eyes were a dark chocolate color with a little bit of green flecks thrown in and she was about 5ft 6 in and she had absolutely no special ability. She had yet to show it if she did.

Keri was a bleach blonde with hair down to her shoulders. She had been named that in case her hair turned black but we had found that it did not turn black. She has soft blue eyes and was about 5ft 9 inches. She had one amazng power, to think of anything and it happens.

I loved my kids...they were all diffrent but they were beautiful. I just can't believe they are gonna decide what they are to do soon.

_**Well this chapter had a surprise in it didn't it? Well hope you guys like it and please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Full-grown Children

Well as of today my kids are deciding what blood they want to drink and if they want to stay here. Keri was wanting to stay because she hadn't discoverd her potential but the thing was she had fallen for Alistair when he came to visit. They were mates and happily together but the only thing was they weren't exactly on the same page. She wanted to stay and drink animal blood but Alistair wanted to leave and drink human blood.

Asa wanted to leave and become a nomad, drinking human blood to look more threatening.

Abraham had decided to stay and drink animal blood but the only diffrence for him was he wanted to stop making people look at him weird which was something they didn't expect.

Mahala was going to leave and join with Asa they were thinking about being nomads but they might want to start a coven eventually.

Virginia had begged to stay wanting to have gorgeous golden eyes that everyone loved.

I still don't get my kids but hey they are my kids.

"THE VOLTURI!" Gage screamed

"What about them?" I was immediately up ftom the floor where I had fallen when Asa and Mahala left.

"They are plotting something! They are worried about us and they want you to become a guard member along with Baleigh, Tanner and Nikki."

"Wait, what about you?"

"They don't want me but hey you are powerful and if you get killed then they lost their main focus."

"I'm there main focus?"

"Yep!"

"That is scary!"

"Yep, so we better have more kids so we can get prepared."

"You tricked me!"

"No I didn't. Virginia is so pretty, isn't she?"

"Yeah she is, I can't beleive that our children will soon have mates." I said with a grin.

"Well, if we are lucky. If we aren't they won't have mates!"

"Yea, listen, Gage if the battle comes before long we will not be ready, we only have Alistair that has been able to be here. I was hoping that we would be able to send you guys out but Mahala and Asa left which is not good."

"Well Edward is going to leave and get the Denali Coven, Jasper is going to get Luca, Randall, Mary, Peter and Charlotte, Alice is going to get Hulien, Nahuel, Shelly, Steve, Joham, Jennifer, Maysun, Serena and Fred. Carlisle and Esme are going to get The Amazon Coven, Rosalie is getting the Egyptians, Emmett is getting the Irish Coven and Eleazar is getting the Romanian coven. Do not worry!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, it is just we have 48 and they have 30 but they have Jane and Alec!"

"Babe, listen! Do not worry we have Bella!"

"Yeah and they have the shield-breaker!"

"Steffany, why are you so worried?"

"Because if I lost anyone I wouldn't be able to handle it, maybe I should just join them and let them leave you alone."

"Babe, is that what you want?"

"I just want them to leave you alone!

"Then let them bring it!"

"Michael Gage, I can't stand this! I want to compete against the Volturi fairly! I can't do that if I use our powers."

"Steffany, I have an idea. Decide what you want to do! What is your battle plans?"

"Well I was thinking that we could send Abraham to go and joing the Volturi, get their trust and then he would backstab them."

"Also when he turns to face them Bella will send her shield to mentally block Alec and Jane if it is possible. Then Viriginia will cause them extreme pain until I kill Aro, Sulpicia, Marcus, Caius and Athendora. Hopefully that will stop them!"

"If it doesn't?"

"Then I will have Virginia cause them pain and those that did stop will be aloud to live while the others will be killed."

"You sound like Aro! Are you thinking about becoming leader of the vampire world or something?"

"Well actually, I am. I wanted to get rid of the Volturi and replace them with more kind-hearted ones."

A knock on the door interrupted me and the door opened revealing a short light brown haired guy with ruby red eyes, a short brown-haired boy with ruby red eyes, a huge brown-haired guy with ruby red eyes, a medium sized light brown-haired girl with crimson eyes and a medium sized guy with blondish-colored hair.

A gasp went up around the room and then I heard their names roll off of Eleazar's tongue "Jane, Alec, Demetri, Chelsea, Afton!"

The five looked at him with their scarlet gazes and said "Hello, Eleazar. Why are you with the Missourian Coven?"

_**I love love love this chapter! Don't you? Sorry about my cliffies but I just have to stop at those! Any way, I want to hear your opinions on this I must have at least 15 reviews in all before I update so, tell your friends and put it in stories as contests or something! If you like this I will be updating at the 15th review and I promise the next chapter will be the best one you have ever read!How do I know this? Because it is already typed up!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**What are you doing here?**_

"Hello, Eleazar. Why are you with the Missourian Coven?" Jane asked.

"Jane, the better question is why are you here?" He shot back

"I am here to join the Missourian Coven because my coven does not allow freedom, I do not love Aro and I have a terrible life there for he is to protective over me and after Chelsea walked out I realized I didn't belong there and I left with Alec, Demetri, Afton and Chelsea."

"How do we know?"

"Tell you what I will allow Edward here to read my mind and the others." Jane said, she was clearly in charge.

Edward then spoke after serveral seconds "She is telling the truth, she and the others left because they had no freedom. The Volturi though are going to stop at nothing to get you, Steffany."

My world came to halt right then and I looked at him and said "Why?"

"Steffany, Aro is quite smitten with you. He thinks that you are better then his wife, Sulpicia and there fore wants you to be mates with him and he will kill Sulpicia."

"WHAT?" I yelled, my brain trying to process all the information.

"Yes, he is in love with you and wants you more then anything." Alec said.

"But...but..but...i...already...have...one...a...mate."

"No you don't!" Gage screamed.

"What do you mean?"

"Steffany, you and me have a strong bond, yes but I can't keep you as my wife if Aro wants you."

"But we have the most powerful vampires!"

"I know but as you said I can not stand the thought of losing any of you."

"Babe" I whispered

"No! Get out of my sight!" He said with pain in his voice.

"If that is what you want..." I said venom tears rolling down my cheek, I ran out of the house. Footsteps sounded behind me and I ran faster, trying my hardest to stay away.

Then I felt my body get numb and I stopped dead. Then suddenly my senses were back. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked behind me to see Alec, Jane and Edward behind me.

"Steffany," Edward said in his calming voice, "One life does not mean more to Gage then you, you should know that and becoming part of the Volturi will not help."

I tried to run towards him but Alec's strong hand was pressed firmly on my arm, preventing me from running towards him and hurting him.

"You don't know how it feels...to know that your love would be willing to let you go so easily. You never will know! He and I have kids together but he doesn't love me!"

"Yes he does." Jane said stepping forward.

"No he doesn't!" Then a strike of pain exploded inside my body starting as a dim glow in my brain but then quickly grew to a firery flame inside my whole body. I dropped to the ground and screaming in agony said "STOP! Please!" Then suddenly the pain was gone.

"Now you see how stupid you are?" Alec whispered in my ear.

"NOW YOU SEE HOW MUCH OF AN IDIOT YOU ARE!" I screamed.

"You need to feed, your eyes are black." Jane said. For some weird abnormal reason this calmed me down.

"Yeah, you are right, Jane. I do need to feed. How would you, Alec, Demetri, Chelsea and Afton like to go hunting with me? You guys can try for the first time animal blood."

"That sounds good." She said back to me with a smile, her ruby red eyes were pretty and glowing.

Alec looked at me in surprise and then obviously seeing the friendship sparking beetween us he let go of my arm and I laughed at him and took off but this time it was just for fun.

_I guess life is pretty good!_

Suddenly a sound made me freeze and out popped a wolf. I gasped and backed away when I backed into a solid figure. Arms wrapped around me and the wolf transformed before my eyes into human form. "Good job, Lars. Now let's get going before Aro gets upset with us."

"Yes, Embry we must get gone."

"STOP! You can't take her!" Edward screamed.

"Take another step and I will kill her." Lars said

"We both know that Aro wouldn't be happy." Edward said calmly.

"Trust me, you will not mess with us. I can kill you in a heartbeat." With that we took off. He was grinning and said "My, my, my I can definately see why Aro thinks you are beautiful. I would love to kiss you and do so much more."

"Get off me you dumb blonde!"

"Now is that any way to treat the person that will get you broke into the new life as a Volturi wife?"

"What?"

"Yes, you are not wanted just for Aro you are wanted to produce more kids and more members for the Volturi, of course you will be more Aro's mate then anyone's."

"Let me go!" With that I bit his arm and he shrieked dropping me. I ran fast when I ran smack dab into one of my coven mates, Baleigh.

"Steffany!" Baleigh screamed.

"Baleigh!" I said with a hug.

"Listen we don't have much time since Lars is behind me and he has a shape-shifter with him." Suddenly a loud burst behind me announced Lars' presence. I took off running along with Baleigh.

Suddenly I watched as Baleigh collapsed on the ground and her eyes rolled back into her head and Lars came forward and looked at me saying "My, my, my fiesty aren't we? Now I definately see why Aro sent us here."

"Get away from her!" a voice I didn't recognize said and a harsh heat blew right away from me and Lars was suddenly gone. I turned behind me and saw a guy i had never seen he looked at Baleigh and said "Hold on her power just went into overload, let me fix it."

I watched as he brought water out of the ground and dumped it on Baleigh. She woke spluttering and I looked at him my heart throbbing.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I demanded

"O, I am sorry! I am Benjamin!My coven just got here, we are the Egyptian Coven it consists of me, my mate, Tia, Amun, our leader and his mate Kebi."

"Well, um. Hi, I guess I should say." I looked at him and sighed.

"You know your coven is the most inpressive that I have seen so far! You are a powerful coven and you will put up a good fight against the Volturi."

"So you think we would be able to win?" I whispered

"Well, truthfully, no I don't but I came across a human on my way here and she is quite the impeccable person."

"And your suggesting that I change her?"

"Yes I would say that it would be a good idea."

"Well tell me why you think she would be a good person to change."

"I think she would because I noticed she had scars on her body from I think probaly beatings."

"Why should beatings matter?"

"Well it makes powers develop pretty easily."

"O! What do you think her power is?"

"I don't know but you might want to change her."

"What do you think Baleigh?" I said turning to my firey-headed friend.

"I think that you should change her." Baleigh said looking at me.

"Ok, Element-twister help me track her down." I said turning to Benjamin.

"Ok." He started walking then I smelled something, something that seemed like an age since I had smelled it last from a human, blood!

My eyes grew wide in horror and I looked up on the face of a brown-haired girl with her hair in a ponytail. Her body was mangled and her stomach was sliced open, she was barely breathing.

I looked at her and immediately knew what I had to do, I bit her neck, where her heart was and allowed my venom to flow out of my mouth into her open stomach wound.

She shireked in agony and I knew that soon she would become one of us. When a voice spoke in my head _The time has come, my brothers! We will attack and get the Missourian coven and their petty allies!_

I sighed and Benjamin looked at me and said "What?"

"The Volturi, they are preparing to come and get are going to put Lars on the frontline I bet, so he can kill most of the vampires. They are ready. But what they don't know is that Jane and my daughter, Virginia are more powerful then they might think and we now have Alec."

"Yeah but they do want you and won't stop at anything to get you." He said, pointing out the obvious.

"I know but we will be able to win this if we handle it right." I said with a sigh plastered at the end.

_**Good chapter? Huh? I know I packed quite a bit in this chapter but I needed to get my creative juices flowing again, was it worth the wait? Well hopefully it was! Also the girl's name is going to be announced in the next chapter!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- This chapter is set 3 minutes from the last chapter.**

The Moment

I had ran for 3 minutes when I finally got home, the girl was in my arms. Her light-brown hair was stained with blood and her body was quivering. I looked at Baileigh who was carrying her backpack. She had found a hairbrush in her bag, along with some lipgloss and a hunting knife. This girl was fascinating. She seemed girly but she had that knife which puzzled me.

As we walked into the house, I saw some new faces, the Egyptians!

"Tia!" Benjamin said and ran to a girl I figured was Tia. Next to her was a tall older looking man with distinct features and a small delicate looking women. _That must be Amun and his wife Kebi!_

Eleazar was standing in the corner, the moment he saw us relief washed over his face and he said "Thank goodness! You got her!"

"Yeah, Eleazar. I had to save her and Baleigh from Lars and Embry." Benjamin said laughing.

"Embry?" Bella said walking in.

"Yeah, Embry." I said looking at her face, it was a frown so deep I hadn't seen one like it before.

"Embry...he was my friend. What in the world is he doing with the Volturi?"

"Maybe he wanted to join them and decided that it would be the best move."

"Maybe..." She said before walking back from the room.

"Who is this?" Eleazar said, jesturing to the girl in my arms.

"Oh! I don't know her name but Benjamin saw her and she was dieing when I went to find her so I decided to change her. Do you have any idea what her power is?"

"Well, it looks pretty unique. She has those terrible places on her body so I really do not know."

"Please try?"

"Ok, I will Steffany, if you let me and Baleigh get married."

My jaw dropped and I could tell that everyone besides Edward, Alice and Baleigh were shocked. I looked at him then looked at her, they didn't match!

"Ok. If you both survive through the battle then we will allow it."

"Great! So her power is to create complete darkness around her, the ability to heal somone fast and the power to memorize people with her melodious voice."

"Wait she can make it dark, heal others fast and hypnotize people with her voice?"

"Yup!"

"Those powers aren't very good."

"Well of course they could be better but hey what did you expect another Jane?"

"Well I thought she would be more powerful!"

"She is kind of like a siren so I think that is a good power."

"Oh my gosh! Seriously you think that she is worth dieing?"

"Who are you?" A voice spoke that I didn't know. I looked for the sorce of the voice and then I saw the girl had raised up. That is impossible! It takes a least 3 days for it to take effect!

"We are the people that just saved your life, my name is Steffany and truth be told I am a vampire which you are now."

"What? I am not a vampire! They don't exist!"

"Well then how do you explain this?" I showed her my fangs and she gasped backing away.

"I'm a vampire?" She said fright showing in her voice.

"Yes, sweetie you are."

"My name is Mariah." She said anger showing in her voice.

"There are some things you need to know, there are rules of the vampires, a lot of vampires have special abilities, you will not burn if you go into the sunlight. Ok let's start with the rules!"

"Ok!"

"First off, do not make immortal children, dealing with werewolves except for killing is not allowed, false witness is forbidden, hunting in Volterra, Italy is forbidden, hunts must not look suspicious, newly-made vampires must be trained before released on own, rebellion aganist the volturi is what I am doing now but it isn't allowed but oh well!"

"Ok thanks for that info so do I have special abilities?"

"Well...yes but they are some things that need to be straightened out, first off you can make everything dark, you can heal others and you attract people with your voice, a.k.a humans."

"O wow! So do you have any abilities?"

"I have some pretty good ones i guess you can say, fertility, ability to break and bind relationships and also to see the future."

"Those are good!"

"Thanks."

"Jane?" I said turning to the short haired girl.

"Yes? What is it?" Jane looked at me and said.

"Well I think it is about time that we get more organized so I want to get our group put together."

"What?"

"I am going to get our members together and get everything organized."

"Ok, you want me to go fetch our members?"

"Yes I do."

"K, I'll be right back." Seconds later she showed up with Gage, Tanner, Baleigh, Eleazar, Nikki, Chelsea, Afton, Demetri, Alec, Keri, Abraham and Virginia.

"Welcome my coven! Now we need to get this coven organized. First off I will be your leader as you know but I will be the one that figures everything out." I grinned as the others nodded, they agreed!

"Tanner here will be your second-in-command he will call people up to the front to talk to me and he watches the humans to see which one they think would be good additions." The jealously that was easily visible on Gage's face was hilarious

"Baleigh will be the leader of the fighters she will be in charge of organizing battle patrols and keeping vampires in line." All the others seemed to agree with this and were nodding happily.

"Elezar will decide if a human should be changed into a vampire based off of loyalty and respect then he will report to the Hunter-Organizer/Changer who is Nikki." Eleazar looked puzzled but he nodded accepting the role.

"Nikki will be in charge of organizing hunting patrols based off of eye color and changes those that have been watched by Tanner and those that have been approved by the Decision-Maker." She nodded and smiled, she loved the thought.

"The Most Importan Fighter is Alec and he is always on the front line, fights hard and also the protector of the group. He has a lot of freedom but must always be with a fighter." He looks proud and happy that he gets freedom.

"The Second Most Important is both Virginia and Jane they will be in the frontline and is protected but not have to have a fighter with them." The grinned at eachother and gave eachother a hug, the start of a friendship.

"Fighters are the unlimited amount of vampires that do not have a role other then fighting and protecting they are important for their abilty of fighting but are not as highly honored as the rest. These are Mariah, Gage, Chelsea, Afton, Demetri, Keri and Abraham." They looked slightly irritated but what I said next obviously made them happier.

"Also if any more postions are needed at any point I will give them to one of the fighters that show excellent personality and fighting ability."

They nod and I dismiss them. I like the thought of this new coven, then I look at Tanner, the one person that stayed back.

"Why did you stay, Tanner?"

"Steffany, I think we need to talk to eachother." He said sitting down on a chair and the nodding to the chair in front of him. I sat down wondering what the hell was going on!

"Steffany, you know that I am completely honest with you and that is hard for me to do but the thing is you and Gage are not meant to be."

"What do you mean?" I choked out.  
>"Steffany at first I thought it would work but when he didn't care about you enough to chase after you and make you stay I realized that he doesn't love you and I even had Edward read his mind, they all say the same thing, that he doesn't love you."<p>

My eyes spilled over with tears and I felt my body collapse, my own mate didn't love me?

"Steffany..." Tanner stood up and looked at me worriedly

"Tanner, I knew this but it hurts much worse knowing that it is true." I said sitting up

"Steffany, remember that time that you changed me into a vampire?"

"Of course."

"Well, you remember how you sorta liked me but then decided that I wasn't supposed to be your mate but well, I like you, a lot. I have liked you since I met you and when I found out that Gage didn't like you I was furious and it was kind of you to give me the Second-in-command position."

"Thank you for telling me this, Tanner. Tanner, the thing is you are just my friend and I don't want to jump into a relationship with you."

"Of course, but just remember that I love you." With that he kissed my forehead and left the room.

I just sat on the floor, my mind wondering.

"Steffany?" I looked up to see Jane, her standing there looking at me and she clearly noticed the tears in my eyes. "What is it?"

"Jane, Gage doesn't love me."

"So Tanner finally told you everything, I thought if he didn't tell you today then I would tell you."

"Wait, you knew?"

"Yes, darling I did but he told me not to tell. I had decided to tell you later today but he beat me to it, I guess."

"Jane, why is being a vampire taking so much of an emotional toll on me?"

"Probaly because you are a newborn who has amazing self-control I may add and you are leading a group full of vampires that are either newborns, your kids or used to be part of the Volturi."

"Jane, you speak the truth." I said with a slight frown on my face.

"Don't I always?"

"Yea, you know this brings back the problems with love and everything I had back when I was human."

"I had problems to I was supposed to be burnt at the stake for something my boyfriend told the townspeople, I never loved any body again, at least until I got here but he is in love with someone else."

"Who?"

"Steffany, I don't want to put any more sadness in your life then what you already have."

"It's Tanner, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is but my love for him must go un-announced for he loves you."

"But I don't love him, Jane."

"Steffany, you do love him you just have yet to realize it."

"Jane, go for him. He deserves to be with somone that loves him."

"And that person is you, Steffany!" Jane commented with a snort

"Jane, I don't want to give my heart to another person just yet."

"A mate's love never fades so it won't take that long. Maybe one day I will meet my real mate."

"Jane."

"NO! DON'T START!"

"Ok, I won't."

"Tell you what, let's go to the mall and take a few of our friends with us."

"No, the Volturi are supposed to be here today."

"Right!" She said with a i-am-so-stupid look.

A loud yell announced the Volturi's arrival and me, my coven, the Cullens and the Egyptians filed out and immediately I saw Aro's eyes flash to me and the look told me that he planned to win...

_**What did you think? Also I noticed that someone put my story on alert and favorites but didn't review so if you like this story and want me to continue please review! I do take anonymous reviews as well so, please review! Also do you see how I made Jane one of the important ones well soon Alec will become an important addition, so any way the next chapter has the confrontation and a secret of one of the characters is revealed.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Secrets Revealed**

Aro's cold hard red eyes stared into my golden ones and he smiled and said "Steffany this fight doesn't have to happen if you would only join me."

"No! I will not be part of your stupid childish needs." I snarled at him. Then a evil smile took over his face and then I looked at my gathering and he suddenly charged.

I signaled at Virginia and then all of the enemy fell to their knees, screaming. I looked at her and said "Take the spell off of all of them except Aro, Caius and Marcus. Alec when she takes the spell off, immobilize the others with your power."

"Ok."

Then I watched as the vampires, other then Aro, Caius and Marcus held still. Then I grinned and looked at Aro and said "You are so stupid, Aro. You thought you could use me and my friends to get what you wanted. Goodbye, Aro. Baleigh use your power!" With that flames ingulfed Aro and he was gone.

I grinned and then signaled for Virginia to lift the spell off of Caius and Marcus. They looked at me and said "Why did you realease us?"

"Caius, were you loyal to Aro or do you wish to be killed?"

"O, gorgeous, I do wish that Aro had survived to see your stupid questions." Caius hissed.

"Really? Hmmm...Baleigh, do your thing." Seconds later Caius was burnt and Marcus looked at me and said "My, you are beautiful. Aro was wrong about taking you though, I apoligize and I wish for you to burn me for I no longer wish to live-dead as a vampire then to be with my sweetheart."

"Ok, if that is what you wish." Seconds later Baleigh burnt him. Then something happened, the others came to life and before my eyes Lars had charged at me before any one could stop him and immediately he drew his hand back and slapped my face, cracking it ever so slightly.

I watched as Alec froze him again. Then a voice that was so recognizable broke through my concentration.

"My, my, my who would have thought my little mate would be able to do this much trouble."

_Gage? What the heck?_

"Wow, you should see your face now Steffany. You should know better then to trust the one you love because they know your weakness."

Then I looked at him and my eyes grew wide, why did this of all things have to happen now?

Then he leaped at me, sinking his teeth deep with in my neck. I kicked at him trying to get him off of me then suddenly there was something there that there hadn't been before, a blaze of fury. Then suddenly I felt every ounce of his strength disappear and I looked up to see that Jane had pulled him off and ripped him to pieces, setting him on fire.

Did we really just win? Could it possibly be this easy? Then I remembered that there were vampires in front of me, I nodded to Alec to realease them and as he did, only one ran towards me, Embry. Immediately I bit his throat and he collapsed, dead. The rest of the guard was looking at me with respect visible in their eyes.

"The Volturi Guard! You may leave and make your own coven or you may stay and become part of my coven. Those that wish to make their own coven may leave now." To my surprise none of them moved. All of them wanted to join my coven!

"Ok, since all you want to join my coven I wish for the rest of my coven to go inside and I will speak to the the members each as they go inside, they must tell me their names and their power. Go!" My coven ran inside while the first of the vampires came up, grinning.

"Hello, I am Angelina." The gorgeous blonde girl said with a smile.

"Hello, Angelina what is your power?"

"My power is to see anything that I wish to in a mirror."

"That is amazing and you are very welcome to join my coven."

"Thank you."

The next person walked up was a short-haired brunette and she looked at me and smiled and said "My name is Alisha and I have the power to copy any power."

"That is a very nice power." By the end I had written down all their names and powers and they are as follows.

_Angelina-can see anything in a mirror_

_Alisha- can copy powers_

_Matthew-tracker_

_Trapper- can trap thoughts and emotions in a mind_

_Tituba- Night-traveler_

_Olive- can create a powerful current of water_

_Gary- can melt_

_Issa- can make wishes come true_

_Corin- make others content_

_Heidi-physical attraction_

_Elizabeth- loud scream_

_Renata- physical shield_

_Hernan- can sense and predict others movements_

_Natalie- can bend air and wind to will_

_Lars- can kill anyone after touch_

_Fiona- can turn hair into flames_

_Inca- can create weapons out of clay that can damage vampires_

_Felix- no known power but is extremely strong_

_Itsel- no known power but is a great fighter_

_Sheldon- no known power but is very fast_

_Santiago- no known power but extremely strong_

I still can't beleive all these vampires are joing us! Now I can lead the new better Volturi and the one that is not power hungry.

"Hello, Bella. It is so nice to see you." I said smiling at my friend.

"Hey, Steffany. I think it is time for me and my coven to go home to Forks."

"I'm going to miss having you Bella."

"I'm gonna miss you to, Steffany."

"Promise that you will come down?"

"I promise, listen I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"Rosalie and Emmett want to stay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they made good friends with Nikki."

"Oh, ok. Well bye, Bella."

"Bye, Steffany." With that Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Bella and Edward left leaving Rosalie and Emmett behind to join us.

_**Now this is supposed to be a kind of uneventful chapter, it seems pretty bad but my writer's block just came back. Ok, now the story will actually start up now, and hopefully my writer's block will disappear**_


	10. Chapter 10: Shopping and A Lover?

**Well this part will bring a little support for me, so if you like this please review! This is set up three weeks from the battle. Also Steffa is pronounced Ste-fay**

**Shopping and a Lover?**

I walked down the hall, happily. When I ran straight into Renata.

"Steffa!" Renata said with a hug.

"Ren!" I said calling her by the nickname I made up.

"So do you want to go shopping?"

"Uh, who is coming?"

"Umm...Jane, Heidi, Corin, Chelsea, Rosalie, Natalie, Baleigh and Nikki."

"Nikki is coming?"

"Yea."

"That is a first, seeing as she doesn't like shopping."

"Yea but she has a guy that she likes."

"Who does Nikki like?"

"I think she may have a bit of a crush on Alec."

"That is great to hear! Can't wait for it, guess I had best go and get them right?"

"Yea."

"Alright, Ren. I'll go and tell Tanner to call them up."

"Thanks, Steff." She said grinning.

I walked back to my room which was in the center of the mansion and I pressed the button on my microphone that allowed me to call Tanner.

"Yes?"

"Tanner I need you to call Jane, Heidi, Corin, Chelsea, Rosalie, Natalie, Baleigh, Renata and Nikki for shopping."

"K, Steffa, I was wondering if you would mind preforming the ceremony for me and Jane to get married."

"You guys are getting married! Yay! I am so happy for you. I can't do the ceremony though so I would suggest that you get Angelina to do it since she is certified."

"Ok, well any way I'll call them up." He said and got off.

A few minutes later I saw Jane and the rest appear. Jane had her long brown hair tyed back in a ponytail with her now golden eyes shining with happiness and a light dusting of brown mascara coated her eyelashes. She looked at me expectantly and I grinned and said "Ready to go shopping girls?" They grinned and nodded.

As we headed out I could feel Heidi's joy at finally leaving our home.

"Steffa!"

I grinned as Corin ran up to me, her long platnium hair flowing over her shoulders and her laugh was happy and she had on a flowy silver tank top with blue flare jeans and a pair of 4 inch tall silver high heels. She was a fashionista and loved to show it.

"Corin!" I giggled as she hugged me, she was very pretty, it was a shame that she had yet to find a mate.

We had went to a large store and Jane had asked us about what she wanted us to wear for her wedding and we all came up with a gorgeous short red dress for me, Heidi, Rosalie and Natalie and a green and white polka dot dress for Corin, Chelsea, Baleigh, Renata, and Nikki. My dress was actually slightly shorter then the others and no one else had little fake roses at the bottom and the others just had simple, plain dresses. Me being the maid of honor was the thing that scared me seeing as I had to wear the most pretty dress and look better then the others, except Jane.

Rosalie's dress was short and red but barely came up to her knees mine came up to about 2 inches from the top of my legs and it was extremely tight.

Heidi didn't look the best in red but Jane had wanted to have a maid of honor, brides maids and the others were playing some important parts in the wedding. I was the one with the longest legs and was also Jane's best friend so she had decided that I would be the maid of honor.

I had talked to Jane about the dress and I had asked if I could wear anything diffrent and she had told me no and she had me wearing the biggest high heels you would ever see, they were black stilettos with the tip of the toes showing. She had requested that I wear a necklace but I had said that she was the only one that should wear a necklace.

Did I mention that the my dress was strapless? Yup, this is my worst nightmare.

"Steffa!"

"What is it, Janie?"

"I need you to stop day dreaming and get your dress into the car!"

"Ok, Jane! Gosh you are going to become Bridezilla if you keep this up."

"Yea, well I might."

"Jane, just relax and let someone else plan for a while."

"Fine then Steffa you plan!"

"Jane, tell me do you want your wedding to be yellow and red or were that just for dresses?"

"I want my whole wedding to be yellow and red with daisys and red roses for flowers."

"Ok, let me plan and you relax and maybe go with Tanner to see a movie or something."

"I would like to go see a movie." She said with a slightly confused look.

"Ok then, let's get into the car and go home."

"Ok, Steffa."

I sighed and drove home quickly, Jane, Heidi, Natalie and Rosalie were in my car, while Corin, Chelsea, Baleigh, Nikki and Renata were in Corin's car while she was driving. Corin had a gorgeous red Galaxy from like 1963 and my car was a turquoise and white Ford from 1955. We were all quite fond of old cars and each of the cars were from a diffrent year but we only had 8 cars among everyone in the house.

"Steffa!" Natalie said. I never really spoke to her much but her and Jane were good friends, Natalie had been changed when she was almost killed in a car accident and ever since her and Jane had become good friends.

"Yes, Natalie?" I said with out turning around to look at her.

"I was wondering, what ever happened to your two other kids? I think their names were Mahala and Asa."

I slammed on my breaks, my body was shaking and Jane looked at Natalie with fright when I whipped around I said "They left they didn't want to be part of my family any more, they were amazingly kind and I still miss them."

"Who is that?" She said pointing out the window. I turned around a gasped, it was my son and daughter!

I rolled my window down and they came towards my door "Mahala, Asa!" I said scared.

"Hi, mom. We just came to see how you were and we find you before we leave." Mahala said.

"Mahala and Asa I think you had better meet us at the house so we can talk properly."

"Alrighty, we'll meet you there." Asa said and moments later they took off.

It was silence for a while until we were about 5 miles from home when Jane said "Steffa, were those really your children?"

"Yea, they were. Mahala and Asa left to become nomads or start their own coven I didn't expect to ever see them again." I said with a frown.

"Do they know about their dad?" Natalie asked curiously.

"No and I really am not looking forward to explaining." I snarled back. Natalie's golden eyes blinked in surprise and her strands of dark blonde hair that hung to her chin were waving in the slight wind.

"I'm sorry for asking." She said, angrily. Jane glared at me and I almost hissed what was wrong but then I remembered that I was her best friend, then there was Natalie, then Heidi, then Rosalie, then Corin, then Renata, the Nikki, then Chelsea and then Baleigh. She had decided on this order when I had asked her about who were her best friends.

When we got out of the car I saw Mahala and Asa standing with their other siblings, laughing and they seemed happy. As I got out I walked up to them and asked why they were there and what they said I admit did surprise me a little, they were just here to see their dad and I was grateful that Virginia had explained and they left seconds later.

(an hour later)

"Steffa." Jane's voice sounded outside my door.

"Come in!" I said, putting down my book.

As she walked in she looked at me then looked at my closet and said "Steffa, did you and Demetri really kiss?"

"What? No! Of course not, why would you ask that?"

"Well he is telling everyone you did, Heidi wants to rip your eyes out because of it."

"Oh gosh! Send him and her in now, please?" She nodded and walked out.

I looked at my closet and grinned, if Demetri liked me I would make sure it didn't last. I walked over and got my sweats and put them on and then messed my hair up. Seconds later there was a knock at the door and Demetri and Heidi walked in.

They sat on the coach across from my bed. I sat on the table in front of them and they looked slightly confused at my appearance, I had started to become a fashionista ever since they had came to see me.

"So I hear that we have a few issues going on. Demetri I have heard that you have been spreading a rumor that you kissed me, is that true or not?"

Demetri's eyes grew wide and he said something that I didn't hear.

"What was that?"

"I just said that I did start that rumor but I like you and I know you like me." He said innocently.

"Ahh, you like me, huh? Well were you aware that I do not like you like that and that you spreading this rumor has lessened your chances even more?"

"No I was not aware of this." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Now, Heidi you are one of my friends and now you can see there is no reason to want to harm me." I said turning to the mahogny-haired girl.

"I guess there isn't any reason, I am sorry for my anger, master." Heidi responded back.

"I am not master, I am Steffa your friend and your sister and I don't want anything happening like this again, understand you two?" I said my gaze switching beetween the two of them.

"Of course, Steffa." Heidi said with obediance and honesty.

"Yea, sure. Whatever." Demetri said, unhappily. With that I dismissed them to go about the rest of the day.

I sighed and layed down to read my book again, there were only two guys in this house I had any feelings for and they had never shown any emotion towards me in that way.

_**Hope this chapter was good! This may be more of a filler chapter but I wanted to at least post something! Any way, who are the boys that Steffa likes? Well it will be answered in the next chapter.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**The Announcement**

Today I was going to have to decide with Jane who was going to get invitations to the wedding. I figured that the Cullens would be invited and I knew that the Egyptians would most likely be coming but I didn't know other then that.

I had talked to the Egyptians yesterday and had found out they had added a new member, a guy about my age he was 14, I was 13 but to the others they felt I was more important then them, even though I was younger.

"Steffa!" the intercom came on.

"What?" I said.

"Your presence has been requested in the living room."

"By whom?"

"He said that he was an old friend of yours."

"Ok, tell him I'll be in there soon."

I sighed, who ever could it be? As I walked into the living room I saw a face I hadn't seen in years, Michael!

"Michael! What are you doing here?" I said, stunned.

"Steffany! You look amazing!" He said and wrapped his arms around me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked pushing him away. A smile grew on his face and he said "I wanted to come and see the girl that is in every thought I have."

"Well, there is something about you what has happened?"

"Steffany," He started.

"Steffa, my friends call me Steffa." I interrupted.

"_Steffa_, well as you can probaly tell I am better looking it is because I am now a vampire."

"Michael, I know about vampires mainly because I am the leader of the Missourian Coven."

"No way! I am the leader of the New York Coven!" He said happily.

"Michael, you need to leave."

"Why?"

"Because my life just started balancing out and you are going to throw it off balance."

"But Steffany, I love you." He whispered, my eyes grew wide and I took a step back, I had refused to allow myself to love him, especially since I had more vampires in my coven that I could be mates with.

"Michael, leave. NOW!" I said using my superior voice.

"Steffany..." He said with a whisper.

"Michael, I don't love you and I never will and for that I am sorry. But I am leader of the vampire world and I don't need to have a mate to lead my coven well. Good bye." I said, shoving him out the door. Then I slid down the door, crying.

I had loved him at some point and hated that I broke his heart before and I had just done it again!

(One hour later)

"Steffa?" Jane asked, I had been crying up until 15 minutes ago.

"Yes, Jane?"

"What is wrong?"

"Jane, I had to break the heart of a boy I swore that I would never break again."

"Oh! I am so sorry, Steffa."

"It's ok, let's get started on the invites, since we have all the invites prepared I need to know who to make them out to."

"Well I want one for the Cullens, one for the Egyptians,one for the Romans, one for the Irish, one for the Denali, one for the Amazons and why not one for Alistair, Charles and Makeena, Charlotte and Peter and I want to invite Mahala and Asa."

"Alright, there we go." I said after filling them out.

"Thanks, Steffa. You know this wedding is very important to me."

"Yea I do."

(1 week later)

Well I am excited for Jane, today is her and Tanner's wedding.

I had my red strapless dress on when she came in with her makeup case, with her pack of eyeshadows, her black, brown and even navy eyeliner and her brown, black and brownish-black mascaras packed inside.

I took the case from her and got out my curling iron and grabbed her veil. I curled her hair until her hair was an assortment of curls. I grabbed her eyeshadows and I picked a light brown, gently swiped it over her eyelids. I then got out her brown eyeliner and put it on the top of her eyes then grabbed her brown mascara putting two coats on and I grinned at the results.

She was beautiful and she knew it. I had decided to wear my hair straight and just put on my white eyeshadow with my black mascara and black eyeliner, it gave me a good glow but I did not compare to Jane one bit.

I had discovered in surprise that Lars was the Best Man and he would be walking with me down the aisle before Jane came out. I had developed a little bit of a crush on him after discovering that he didn't really want me to join the Volturi because of my ability to have kids but he wanted me to join because he liked me, slightly.

As I walked into the air I saw Natalie with her dress on and her brown flats, her hair was hanging, curled on the sides, which made it come up to her ears. Heidi had her hair in some loose curls with her dress on and her high-heeled boots. Rosalie had her dress on but her shoes were a statement, they were reddish-brown flats and had a little black dress-type fake tatoo on her ankle.

Corin had taken the job of showing people to their seats, Chelsea had taken the job of guestbook person, while Baleigh was the clarinet player, Nikki was playing a guitar to go along with it and Renata was the one that was singing. Renata had a beautiful voice!

The music then started and Lars came up and grabbed my arm and we started to walk. As we came around the corner, the eyes of all the covens were on me and Lars. I took a deep breath and continued walking. I knew was the one the others would be staring at, even now that I was going to get more looks then the bride would.

After the wedding we took off to the other side of the church, where the reception was being held. My feet were uncomfortable in my shoes and I really did not like this dress it kept falling down! It had fell down twice after the ceremony and once it had revealed way to much for my satisfaction.

I was just happy this hell of a day was going to be over soon.

"Steffa?" Lars looked at me and said.

"Yes, Lars?"

"Well I was wondering if maybe after the wedding you would want to go see a movie?"

"That sounds like fun, Lars." I said with a gulp.

"You know, Steffa you look great although it may seem to revealing to you, it catches a lot of guys eye."

"I kind of noticed, I hate these shoes though!" I said with a smile.

"Steffa, when I first saw you I thought you were very pretty but that is a word that isn't even fair to you right now. You are gorgeous, you dazzle me to the end and beyond."

"Lars, I am not wearing short stuff all the time, especially since with this one I can't even wear anything under them."

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing." I said and if I had been human I would be blushing like crazy now.

"Ok, well let's make our way inside." He said.

As we walked into the room I felt Lars hand on my butt and I almost slapped him but then I noticed some other guys revert their gaze from me, in sadness.

_Well, looks like they don't want what they can't have!_

Then I watched as everyone except for 5 guys eyes reverted to Jane as she walked in. Felix, Demetri, that new Egyptian, Ryan, and Stefan. I felt their stares on me, drilling into my heart.

Then I felt Lars take my hand and some music started and he twirled me around the room. He looked into my eyes and said "You look gorgeous tonight. I have never seen a girl with such a gorgeous way of walking, like you."

"Lars, I don't like how I look and why do you always take my breath away?"

"I don't know but what I do know is that you are the girl that stops my heart."

"Lars, we barely know eachother, the last time we talked was when you tried to kidnap me for Aro."

"But yet I feel like we have talked a million times and you are the girl that has been in my thoughts for my whole life." The music stopped and I pulled away from Lars and went over to the food.

I reached the beef and I noticed that they had covered it in blood, ummm! Then a hand on my shoulder made me jump. I turned around to see the new Egyptian, Ryan.

"Hi." He said his perfect features grinning with everything he said.

"Hi, Ryan." I breathed.

"Would you care to dance?" I looked into his ruby-red eyes and that moment was the moment every girl wished for, the moment that you saw someone that could take your breath away.

"Sure." I said, leaving my plate of food behind.

We twirled around the room, we were close enough to touch noses. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He grins as we dance, his eyes displaying an emotion I had yet to see since my human years, love.

"Steffa, that is your name, right. Well any way you look amazing tonight, in my point of view you out shine the bride." He said.

"Yes it is my name, and I thank you for the compliment."

"Ahh, but that was not just any mere compliment, that was the truth." He said and then he did something I hadn't expected, he kissed me!

It took me a second to realize what he was doing but the moment I did, I kissed him back. It was a long and meaningful kiss and I had to admit it was the best kiss of my life. Way too soon the song ended and he took a step away.

"I shouldn't have done that, I barely know you." Ryan said with a slight frown.

"Ryan, that was the best kiss I have ever had. I don't understand it myself but there is a real, truly real, connection beetween us." I said with a desperate feeling inside me.

"I think that my coven is getting ready to leave, Steffa. I am so sorry but I got to go."

"Wait! Come back soon?"

"Of course, I will be back in one month, until then remember me."

"Goodbye." I whispered, wishing I didn't have to say it.

"Goodbye, Steffa. You will be in my heart." He said with a kiss and he was gone. I turned around to find Jane and caught Lars staring at me with rage in his eyes, after all the events of today I didn't need an angry vampire, namely one that wasn't to be my mate.

He stormed over to me and hissed in my ear "I thought you liked me."

"I'm sorry Lars, I don't." I hissed back.

"Fine, then good bye!"

"Good bye." I snarled.

"What was that about?" Jane said.

"He was just upset that me and Ryan kissed." I said with a shrug.

"Wow, how jealous can a guy get? Didn't you just meet Ryan?" She said with a curious expression.

"Well yea, I did just meet Ryan but we have a connection." I said with a smile.

"Look over there!" She said with a whisper.

I looked over to where she was looking and saw Alec and Nikki dancing, maybe they would be getting married next. Me and Ryan would most likely be next or maybe Heidi and Demetri, they had become close since I had talked to them last. Corin was dancing next to Alec and Nikki with Felix, they were laughing and having a good time. A lot of pairings may be happening soon, I hope we are ready for it.

_**My chapters, just keep getting longer and longer! I am proud to say that this chapter wasn't exactly rushed but I love it! Any way I do not own Twilight, if I did Steffa would rule the vampire kingdom in Twilight.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Travel Back In Time**

"Jane!" I said exicted.

"Yes, Steffa?" Jane looked at me a surprised look on her face.

"Well, Jane. I was wondering if you, Renata, Keri, Virginia and Lars could go to Juaneu, Alaska because I heard of a person that has great potential up there."

"Why aren't you sending Tanner, Eleazar and Nikki?"

"I'm not sending them because this involves going to school for a while and I need eyes in a lot of diffrent places."

"Could you send someone else with us, maybe a guy or two to keep an eye on the guys."

"Well you, Keri and Virginia will be watching the girls and i guess I could send Gary, Abraham and Santiago to watch the guys."

"Ok! Any way, who is going to act as parents?"

"Well Renata and Lars are going to act as parents."

"Keri will be a senior, along with Abraham. Virginia will be a junior, Gary will be a softmore along with Santiago and you will be a freshman."

"Wait, wait, wait! You mean that you don't know what grade they are in?"

"No I do not know what grade they are in."

"Ok then, well I guess we will all keep an eye out. So when do we start school?"

"Actually you are starting in exactly a week. I have bought your plane tickets, you guys need to pack up your clothes, the house is already furnished also you will be careful not to use your powers, right?"

"Of course." Jane said in a duh kind of voice.

"Ok, go and get Renata, Keri, Virginia, Santiago, Gary, Lars and Abraham and take them to Juneu to watch and your excuses are you guys are all adopted and your family is rich. Ok?"

"And why are we moving to Juneu?"

"You are moving to Juneu because you have always been fascinated with Alaska."

"Alrighty, thank you."

"Your welcome." I said calmly to Jane, I knew it would bother everyone with being away from their mates but it would be good for them.

As Jane walked away I couldn't help but worry about what they would find in Juneu because I knew of more then one vampire that never made it out of Juneu...

_**Well this one was just the chapter from Steffa's POV any way when it comes time for the next chapter it will be from Jane's POV and will always change beetween Renata, Jane, Virginia, Gary and Abraham. This is not a order! I will put the name next to the chapter each time, that way you will know who's POV it is.**_


	13. Chapter 13: Jane

Jane's POV!

I did not like the fact that I had to play second to Renata and Lars. To top all of this stupidness off I was the youngest but I was higher up then any of them!

I set my alarm for 5 and it went off after a while, I had spent all night picking out an outfit, seeing as it was 50 degrees out I had got out a long-sleeved red shirt with feathers on the wrist and my hair was pinned in a pony, I was not wearing makeup today. My jeans were flare jeans and I had on a pair of red boots, the were soft and squishy in the middle.

I sighed and ran downstairs, seeing that Keri, Abraham and Virginia were down.

Keri had her blonde hair groomed to perfection and her lips were bright red, she had on a long sleeved black shirt with a plaid skirt and a pair of short high-heeled boots, she was definately hoping for a cute guy. Her eyelashes were black with mascara and she looked very pretty.

Virginia had on a blue tank top with a black, tight long-sleeved jacket on with a skull and crossbones necklace. Her pants were black capris with the bottoms shredded, her shoes were regular black boots, barely coming from the ankle. Her mahogany hair was fixed to where it hung only on the right side and it had a cast of brown in it, she had added a little bit of dye to it, probaly.

Abraham was in a less good-looking outfit. He had a black Aeropostale hoodie on and his pants were simple blue jeans with black tennis shoes on. His black hair was spiked up and he looked nothing like he should belong to our family. Not one bit!

Gary came down a few minutes later, dressed pretty much the same as Abraham except his shirt was red.

We waited and waited for Santiago when finally he came down dressed in a shirt that had a tomato and a hotdog that had the tomato saying "where is the ketchup?" the hotdog would respond and say "i'm looking at it." Santiago was a sweet and funny guy and loved funny outfits.

"You guys ready to go to school?" Renata said, coming down the stairs. Her hair was tied in a bun and she had a purple tank top on with long jeans with flared legs and a pair of black high-heels. She had our back packs in our hands and I sighed and grabbed mine, which was the black one.

We walked to the car and I had to wait for Renata to reach the school when I easily could have out ran the car. We got out and Renata took us to the office.

As we walked in I saw a red-haired lady with tons and tons of makeup on, uck! Gross! She looked up and smiled.

"You must be the new students!" She said with a grin.

"Yes, these are Keri, Abraham, Virginia, Gary, Santiago and Jane." Renata responded, tensly.

"Ok, here are your schedules. First period starts in 30 minutes. These are the people that will be showing you around, Issabella will show Keri and Abraham around, Shelby will show Virginia around, Jason will show Gary and Santiago around and Rosalinda will show Jane around."

I looked at the girl that was to show me around, she was my size and her hair was strawberry blonde with small waves in the middle, her eyes were her best feature, blueberry colored and she had a smile on her face then I glanced at her arm and gasped, it had scars on her wrist, she had cut herself!

"Hi, I am Rosalinda." She said walking up to me.

"Hi, Rosalinda. I am Jane." I said, politely.

"Nice to meet you, Jane. What is your first class?" I glanced down at my paper and saw the word Algebra.

"Algebra."

"Ok, I have that so I guess that you can come with me."

"Alright, I was wondering why are we going to class so early?"

"Well, the best place to sit in Algebra is in the back of the room so you can pass notes and stuff. You also don't have to deal with Jessica." She almost spat her name.

"What's wrong with this Jessica?"

"Well she's a snob, and she is always rude to everyone. She is the head cheerleader and always sitting on random guys desks and making out with them. She has a habit of being a slut as they are often called. She also has been known for being a pregnant girl. She has had three diffrent pregnancies in the past year, she would always get an abortion a month later. You might want to watch her, she might end up making a move on one of your brothers."

"Wow! She is a slut!"

"Yup and the worst part is after having her last abortion she was cuddling up to my bf. I almost killed her for that. She ended up stealing him and they broke up over the summer."

"That sucks, I am so sorry for you!"

"It's alright, looks like we are here." As we walked into the room I saw that class had just started. I thought we were early!

"Hello, Rosalinda, this must be Jane." Said the woman in front who I assumed was, Ms. Lynn, the Algebra teacher.

"Rosalinda take your seat! Jane you go and sit by Jessica." Rosalinda shot me a sorry look and I walked over to where the beach blonde was sitting. She stank of perfume and I curled my nose up at her.

"What you snarling at, bitch?" She hissed.

"Only the rank smell of a slut." I hissed back, she was bringing back my mean side.

"What did you call me?" She said.

"I'm pretty sure that you know what I said unless you are as deaf as you are brainless." A lot of people laughed behind me and I saw even Ms. Lynn struggle to keep from laughing.

"I'm brainless? You are the brainless bitch of this school, you took that spot from Rosalinda the moment you walked in this school."

"Oh, so I am brainless, huh? Just because I dare to question your character? Just because I dare to insult you? Just because I speak the truth? You know I speak the truth Jessica when I say that at least I haven't had three abortions in the past year. I haven't even gotten pregnant."

"Shut up! You know nothing." Jessica screeched and punched me right in the face.

I hissed and said "Bitch, that was stupid to do. I don't fight and you shouldn't either."

"What?"

"You should not fight."

"Ok." She said sitting back.

"Hey." A voice behind me whispered. Then a note landed in my lap.

I unfolded it and read it

**Hey, I'm Jacob. Your name is Jane, right? I was wondering if maybe you would like to come over tonight?**

I grinned at the stupidity of the boy, he was used to the slutty girls. I did not want to go and so I decided to put it in my folder and hope he got the message.

I guess he didn't because as class ended I got up and he squeezed my butt.

"Sit by you at lunch, babe." He said with a wink.

"Don't bother." I hissed at him

"Hey!" Rosalinda said running up to me.

"Hey, Roaslinda. What is it?"

"Well, Jane you got Jacob to hit on you and to be truthful he is my ex."

"Oh, wow. Did you and him have sex?"

"Hell no, when he would ask me over he meant to make out with me."

"Oh! Well I am engaged. So it doesn't matter."

"To who?"

"A guy at my old school, he is waiting for me to come and visit him."

"Oh, wow you are lucky."

"I know, so where is World History?"

"I can show you."

"Ok." We walked for a while until I saw that Jacob was a head of me.

"Rosalinda, I can find it now."

"Ok, see you later." As soon as she was out of sight I hurried over to Jacob.

"Jacob!"

"Yes?" He said.

"I'm sorry but I am not interested, listen you should go back out with Rosalinda. She is awesome and she really misses you."

"No, if you would date me, I would rather date you."

"Listen, Jacob. Rosalinda is awesome and I am not interested in you because I have a boyfriend back home."

"Oh! Well, good bye."

_**How did you like my descriptions of their outfits? Pretty good huh, so next chapter will be in a diffrent kids point of view.**_


	14. Chapter 14:Keri

**Keri's POV**

I hurried down the hall, there hadn't been anything weird in my first, second, third or fourth hours but next hour was lunch and I knew I had that with Jane, Gary, Abraham and Virginia. I had met this girl, Jessica and everyone called her a slut but she actually was mis-understood and was actually just trying to get noticed.

She was going to sit with me at lunch and I had also met a girl named Yasmin and she was going to be sitting with me as well, and Issabella wanted to sit with us also.

I knew that Jessica had met Jane but I had begged her to apoligize to Jane for being rude. Me, Jane, Gary, Abraham, Virginia, and Santiago were all going to get thirsty by the end of the day so I had brought us a drink that we would each take into the bathroom to prevent our eyes from changing to black, especially since they were gold.

I grabbed my lunch box which had a sandwich that was just for show and our bloody drink. It was a can which I had wrote down as and made sure that it wasn't really.

I glanced around the room and saw Jane, Gary and Virginia sitting on the far side of the cafeteria. I walked over and was welcomed with a hug from Virginia. Her red hair was starting to fall and the first time today I wondered how my own hair looked, it normally started puffing up pretty easily and I knew that I would need to brush it again.

I sat there staring into my mirror, at my wreck you call hair.

"Did you find anything out?" Jane said to the table. We all looked up and Virginia said that she had found two people, a girl and a boy from English. Jane had watched one girl, the girl that was showing her around, Gary had not noticed any thing out of the ordinary. That meant that we had 3 people to watch plus who ever Abraham and Santiago had seen. Santiago had the next lunch so we would meet up in eighth hour, which we all had together.

"Hey, Keri!" Jessica!

"Hey, Jess. Sit down any where you would like." I said turning towards Jessica

"Thanks, Yasmin and Issabella are behind me. They were just a little further behind me in the lunch line."

"Alright, take a seat."

"Hey, Keri, can I talk to you in the bathroom?" Virginia said.

"Ok, I'll be in there in a second." I grabbed my can of Dr. Pepper and said to Jessica

"I think I'm going to go throw this down the drain it tastes terrible today!"

"Ok, I'll fan Yasmin and Issabella over here!"

"Thankies!" I said and walked away.

As I walked into the bathroom I caught Virginia checking to see if any one was in here.

She looked at me and nodded, signaling that no one was here. I bit my can sucking the blood out of it and passed rest of it over to Virginia who bit it and sucked it dry.

"Hey, I thought you said that you didn't find anyone interesting." She said.

"Well, Yasmin, Issabella and Jessica are my friends now and I like them."

"Wow, you could have at least brought someone with use!" She snarled back.

"Your just like Jane! Too hooked on mom's orders to even find a possible mate or maybe have some time alone at his place but no you have to focus 100% of your attention on finding this person! We have 8 months to find them! It's not like we will have a chance of suddenly finding them right now! Just have a little fun for once in your life, instead of just picking on poor Demetri!"

"I didn't realize that was how you saw me." Virginia looked at me, hurt visible in her eyes.

"Virginia, it is how everyone sees you and Jane. Jane at least is married! You, you just have sex with Demetri to get him to drop at your feet not because you like him!" I snapped at her

"I don't always have sex with Demetri! I like him but not as a full term thing, just kind of like a night thing, when he is upset after getting turned down by mom and also if he gets in a fight with Heidi. I am his comfort."

"So you are just a rebound in other words, and he loves mother! What is wrong with that picture, Virignia? I have noticed like 18 diffrent guys staring at you with lust visible on their faces and even then you don't care! You could just have one to talk to, one to date and another to cheat on the one you are dating. You have always been the girl that guys would chase after, even Heidi isn't as attractive as you are! Yet you aren't interested in even treating a guy like they like to be treated! All you want is for Demetri to notice you! For him to use you as more then some toy but that is all you are ever going to be, is a toy!"

"Demetri loves me, he just doesn't know it yet!" Virginia snarled back at me.

"Oh and so you want him to be your mate? You just said as an ever so often deal! You seriously need to decide!" With that I left the room, she was trailing after me but I could tell from how she walked that she was irritated.

As I got to the table I saw that Abraham hadn't shown up, but Yasmin and Issabella had. Issabella's long black hair was down in the back and her bangs were clipped in the back. Her blue eyes were overwhelmed with black mascara. Her smile was a winning smile and I could tell that Gary liked how she looked, I knew why too, she was big busted and had a huge arse. She was also a cheerleader, the captain. She clearly was the girl that loved to be a leader and loved to be seen.

Yasmin was a mexican with her hair dyed blonde, she had a mole on the left side of her nose, she had told me that she had been born with the ugliest russet-colored hair and she hated it since birth. She was the captain of the girl's volleyball team and was the winner of the mathletes competition. She also had received a number of awards for charity work and for basketball. She had a round face and was quite small and petite. She was viewed as a diffrent kind of girl but they liked her any way.

I could tell that Jane did not like Jessica one bit and neither did Gary, I knew that they wouldn't like her because of the fact she was indeed a slut but she did it for attention.

"Hey sorry guys, I'm here!" Abraham's voice drifted over to us.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"At the office, a fight broke out and I had to break it up and then tell the principal what happened." He said, calmly.

"Oh, wow. You're the new guy that broke up that fight?" Jessica said, enthusiastically.

"Yea, I am. Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Jessica, friend of Keri."

"So your friends with my twin sister?"

"Wait you guys are twins?"

"Yup, we are twins." Abraham answered.

"Wow, you are sure sexy." Jessica said with a seductive ring to her voice.

"And I don't want to be called anything else, babe." He said with a i-am-sexy-and-i-know-it voice.

"How about we go and study at my place tonight? You can teach me a thing or two." Jessica said seductively.

I laughed at the obvious come on, she glared at me with a death glare that said she didn't like my laughter.

"I'd rather not tonight, I'd rather right now."

That earned a fit of laughter from everyone at our table, Abraham was so much fun and he knew how badly he turned girls on.

"Stop joking with me."

"Oh, but I'm not. Come with me." he said before getting up, motioning to the bathroom.

"Uh, I know your messing with me."

"Oh really? Is this messing with you?" He said, kissing her. I knew how much restraint he was using as he kissed her, I knew that if he continued kissing her that he would let everything go.

He pulled back not long after the thought crossed my mind. Jessica stood frozen in place, her mouth moving but no words came out. This was the first time since I had met Jessica that she was utterly speechless. It didn't last long.

"That was, amazing."

"Yup." Abraham said confidently.

"Hey, Keri!" Issabella said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yea?" I said back.

"Well a bunch of us girls are getting together tonight and we are gonna have a sleep over, I was wondering if you would want to come?"

"I would love to!"

"Great! Be sure to bring makeup, hair products, three fancy dresses, some high heels, a pair of pajamas and any other needed stuff."

"Ok, who all will be there?" I knew I was ignoring my other friends but Issabella was one of those people that could get your attention.

"Well the rest of the cheer squad, some of the volleyball players and anyone else we want to invite, also we are having some new cheer try-outs in about a week, you should try out."

"Why are you having try-outs?"

"Well two girls had to move so we need two new cheerleaders."

"I would love to try out!" Virignia yelled, running over.

"What are you doing?" I hissed in her ear.

"You told me to have some fun, so why not?" She whispered back.

"Any way, Issa. I would love to try-out for cheerleading it has always been something I have been interested in and I love anything that involves bending and doing jumps and flips."

"Really you don't seem like the type." Issabella said.

"Well I am diffrent then the adverage cheerleader but I love being around others and am quick to learn stuff."

"Well come to the sleepover and we will test you, Jane you might as well come too." Issabella said with a sigh.

"What time?" Jane asked casually.

"Well we are starting at 6. We get out of school at 2." Issabella said.

"Awesome, listen we got to go to class, see ya." Jane said. The bell rang one second later.

"Bye guys!" I said to Issabella, Jessica and Yasmin, "See ya tonight!"

"Jane!" I said, running up to my superior.

"What?" Jane said to me hatefully.

"At least come tonight and try to have fun, or you can watch them and see if any of them show some talent."

"Jessica sure seemed stunned when Abraham kissed her, you don't think he meant it when he said he wanted to have sex with her, do you?"

"Well with his personality, you never know. He did seem pretty serious." I said back to her.

"Yea, any way Issabella sure caught Gary's eye. I have never seen a boy stare that much except maybe the boys at Virginia."

"Well I talked to Virginia about Demetri." I said remembering the conversation in the bathroom.

"Really, what did she say?"

"Well she said that he would one day realize he loved her instead of mom and Heidi."

"I don't think he ever will! He is lusting over mom way more then Heidi or Virginia."

"Yea."

"Hey, girls." I recognized the voice as Abraham.

"Hey, Abraham."

"Did you like that little show I put on in there?" He asked.

"Who wouldn't? You know she will be asking for sex later, right?"  
>"I might have to change her if I do." We both laughed uneasily.<p>

"Any way, you know you guys are probaly going to go to the club, right?"

"I figured as much. Issabella really likes to show off."

"She has the stuff to show off and so do you sister, dear if you were willing to show it!" I laughed at that comment, he was right. I was bigger in the hips and bust then Issabella but I always wore loose clothes to hide it. Except when I wore fancy clothes.

Oh gosh! I hadn't realized that I would be showing all of that on the dance floor tonight!

"Jane," I said, looking at her, "We need to go shopping! We left all our dresses at the old house!"

"Right! Maybe we can text Renata and have her pick us up early." I whipped out my phone and texted her, she responded back in seconds

_I'll pick you up, now. I was actually coming already!_

I sighed and said "She is coming to get us girls." I said to Jane.

"Yes!" Jane screamed.

We walked a little longer we both had a break for now when an announcement came on the intercom. _"Would, Virginia, Jane and Keri Taylor please come to the office, your mom is here!"_

Me and Jane exchanged a grin and ran to the office, giving Renata a fake hug, to make it seem like she was really our mom.


	15. Chapter 15: Virginia

**Virginia's POV**

We arrived at the sleepover at about 5. Issabella answered the door, she had a beautiful sequin blue dress on with black stiletto heels and she smiled at us and said "Come on in!"

"Hey, where is everyone?" I asked looking around.  
>"They aren't here yet. You guys had better go try on dresses so I can help you guys pick out which one to wear." She said, excited. I rolled my eyes, so she was THAT kind of girl.<p>

I got my three dresses out I had bought, a short red dress, exactly like the one my mom wore for Jane's wedding. I also had a v-necked dress that was high waisted and had a black belt around it. It came to my knees and was extremely flowy at the bottom. The only other one I had was a black leather dress and it was tight! I could barely move in it!  
>After trying on all three dresses Issabella, Jane, Keri and that idiot, Jessica all voted.<p>

Issabella voted for the red dress. Jane voted for the leather dress and Keri voted for the V-necked one and it all came down to Jessica. I thought I knew which dress she was going to pick but to my surprise she picked my favorite dress! She picked the black one.

After that I slipped into the black dress and tried on like eight diffrent pairs of high heels when I finall decided on a pair of high heeled black leather sandal type shoe. I looked in the mirror and they ended up braiding my hair and letting it set like that for a while. Jessica was going to wear a simple green and pink dress to show off her gorgeous eyes it had a beautiful jacket and the bottom of the dress looked like a skirt. That dress was looser then I figured and had a pink belt. It was beautiful!

Jane wore a red dress with black high heels. Then Keri wore a midnight blue dress with sparkles all over it. She looked gorgeous! She put on sparkly midnight blue eyeshadow and covered her lips with pale foundation to cover up all. Jessica put a cute little green hat on and we all were dressed. A few minutes later everyone else showed up, dressed in the most gorgeous outfits imaginable. Each girl loved Jessica's cute outfit and some of them liked mine all of them complimented Keri on her outfit and Jane got like 3 compliments. Each girl fixed her hair diffrent. Issabella and all the cheerleaders curled their hair. I let my hair out of the braid and it was bouncy and gorgeous. Jane was allowed to wear her hair straight but it was volumized, Keri as well. I couldn't believe that Issabella's mom was taking us to a club! THe weird thingwas we had to be 21 to get in, her mom was the owner of the club and would bring us in before it officially started!

(30 minutes later)

My sides hurt as I laughed at all the weird expressions on everyone's face it was about 7 p.m. and us girls were about to go inside the club. We had walked right by tons of people wanting to get in. One guy held something out and I opened it, it said.

_Save a dance for me, sweetheart ;)_

I gasped at the double meaning in what he wrote. I hadn't realized how attractive I probaly looked to the boys. I hadn't dated anyone and the only person I ever wanted to be with was Demetri but I could have any boy I wanted, i wonder if since mom agreed to feed on humans if she can finally start giving out pets like Aro did before mom took over.

These pets would be used for diffrent things, when we were angered we could beat them or drain their blood but what I wanted most was sexual pleasure.

I couldn't believe thought that she had agreed to let us drink human blood but when we went on missions we had to drink animal blood.

I walked inside and a few minutes later the club officially opened, we started dancing and I didn't let anyone notice but I walked over to the red-haired guy that gave me the note and whispered in his ear "Would you like to dance?"

He grinned at me and said "Hell yea, foxy thing."

I grinned and whisked him out on the floor. I was next to him, so close I could feel his breath. I knew I would feel cold to him but he didn't say anything. I breathed in his scent. Uck! Alchol! I knew though that Alchol made it easier for me to manipulate him but it also made guys act stupid. I sighed and then I felt him start kissing my neck, I gasped as he made his way down my neck, making his way to the neck line of my dress. I took a step back and then a few more, Demetri's face was stuck in my mind and I tried my hardest to push it away. I wanted this guy to continue but I knew in my heart that it was wrong!

What was wrong with me? Why do I keep fighting for something that isn't even mine? He loves both Heidi and mom more then me. I took a step towards the guy who was looking at me lust brimming in the corner of his eyes.

He had drank but I could tell not enough to not know what was going on. I slowly made my way to him. He grinned at me and said "Why did you walk away, sweet ums?"

Yup definately had enough to drink to get him a little bit stupid. I sighed and said "Sweetie, I'm sorry but we have no future." With that I walked away, my heart hurting.

"What the hell was that, Virginia?" Jane said, coming up to me.

"Jane, just leave me alone I don't want to talk about it." I said, barely loud enough to hear.

"You know, you used to be so much fun but once you and Demetri had sex for the first time you grew rude and bitchy."

"Jane! You have no idea what you are even talking about!"

"Oh really? I do know that Demetri has no interest in you what so ever. He just uses you as a quick fling or comfort when he gets turned down by mom and Heidi."

"Shut up! Jane just leave me alone!"

"Listen the sooner you realize what is going on the better you will be. You can see the ties for yourself, you know that Demetri loves mom and Heidi. So just shut up and let it go! Go make out with that handsome fox over there, oh wait never mind he went off with Keri."

"He can change his mind that fast?" She said in dismay.

"Hey, you refused to give him what he wanted."

"I know Jane, it's just that he knew what he was doing. He knew what he wanted but I didn't but I know I want Demetri."

"Demetri doesn't want you! Go for someone else! Seriously girl try to stop falling over that idiot that just uses you for sex!"

"Fine! Jane! I'll go find some random guy now!" I hissed and stalked off.

The red-haired guy was busy making out with Keri. He had his body pressed so close to her I didn't know how she could resist him. Maybe it was best that I had rejected him.

"Hey." A voice behind me startled me. I turned around to see a black-haired guy he was extremely tall, looked about 7 ft maybe a little less and he was ripped. When I say ripped I mean ripped, he had huge muscles, his shirt was tight enough to reveal strong abs and I immediately reached out to touch them.

"Hi, I'm Joeseph. I noticed you can't stop looking at my abs. If you were looking any lower I would have to come over there and start making sweet love to you."

I looked at him in shock, no guy had ever spoken to me like that. Then a glanced down and noticed I was looking exactly where he warned me not to. The last thing I remember about that night was him slamming me against a wall and my dress falling down around my ankles.

(5 hours later)

I awoke in a bed and I looked around to see Issabella looking at me worriedly.

"What?" I said sitting up.

"Well, um. Virginia, at the club last night you and this guy had sex and the worst part was you hit your head and you didn't wake up do you remember anything?"

"Honestly, no. All I remember was him slamming me against a wall."

"Wow, he sure was hot. He is outside the room right now, do you want me to let him in?"

"Sure, just please stay here for me?"

"Of course." With that she opened the door and the handsome guy from yesterday walked in.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"Better, what about you?"

"I feel guilty, I was drunk last night and honestly I want to get to know you better, I never met a girl like you. Most girls would have blood coming from their head but not you, what was that about?"

"I don't bleed easy, any way. Don't feel guilty I was the one that provoked it."

"Your beautiful." He whispered.

For the first time I heard those words come from someone's mouth other then Demetri during sex. I felt my heart skip a beat, something about this guy made me love him.

"Thank you, listen I think you had best leave. Here is my number." I said after handing him a slip of paper with my number on it. He grinned and nodded walking away.

"Issabella?" I said turning to the black-haired girl.

"Yes, Virginia?"

"How old his he?"

"All I know is that he is 21, single and a weight-lifter."

"Hmmm...interesting."

"Why your not actually thinking about him being your boyfriend are you? Because if so then you are automatically on the cheer squad!" I turned to her surprised.

"Why would that be?"

"Well, if a girl gets a guy a lot older then her then they automatically impress the cheerleaders. Your sister is one of us because her and that red-haired guy are now boyfriend and girlfriend, his name is Oliver but he wants us to call him Rage, which fits. Rage and Keri and Joey and Virginia."

"Wow, my sister finally has a boyfriend!" I said, shocked.

"What do you mean, finally?"

"Well she never had a boyfriend before because she would always have one day relationships and all that. She never found a boy she liked enough."

"Well obviously Rage stole her heart."

"I guess so." I said, not sure.

"Any way you ready to go downstairs? We have music on, we are about ready for karaoke and also we have food galore from simple foods sandwiches to baked alaska."

"Sounds good."

"Oh by the way Rage is downstairs and wants to meet you."

"Ok." I said but I still remembered what happened earlier beetween him and me. As I walked downstairs I saw Joey was still here. I was shocked to find that he was shirtless.

"You guys didn't start truth or dare with out us did you?" Issabella screamed.

"No, he just accidentally spilled punch on his white shirt, we put it in the wash." Said a girl I remembered as Danielle.

"Well get it started then!" I said, running downstairs at human speed.

"Yes!" Echoed around the room and we all sat down on the floor.

"Who wants to start?" Issabella said.

"I think Rage should start." said a petite brunette. She kind of reminded me of Alice from the Cullen clan.

"Keri, truth or dare?" Rage said.

"Truth." Keri said.

"Who was your first kiss?" I knew she didn't want to say it, that she hadn't kissed any guys because they were making love before they could.

"Well, I guess you were."

"Really?" The room burst into laughter and I looked at my sister, apolegetically.

"Yes, really. Elise, truth or dare?" A gorgeous girl with natural blonde hair and green eyes looked up and said "Dare."

A lot of us were looking at Keri, excitedly. I had always known Keri to be the best at coming up with dares.

"I dare you to sing Tik Tok by KE$HA and video tape it then put it on Youtube." Elise looked at Keri, horrified. We all started to laugh when she got up, got the microphone and Issabella turned to camera on, she was terrible! We were laughing so loud, it felt good to have joy in my heart for once. After coming here I thought that I wouldn't laugh but I liked Elise, she was fun to be around. After finishing the song we watched as Issabella posted it on Youtube and Facebook! I rolled on the ground laughing at the comments that had already started coming in. Most of them said something like lol, i love how funny this is or maybe lmao, she is so bad it makes me laugh.

"Ok, that was embarrassing! Rage, truth or dare?" Elise said.

"I think I'll go with dare." Rage said.

"Excellent! I dare you to tell us which of these girls other then Keri would you make out with and then make out with her." My heart stopped as Elise said that, I knew who he would pick.

"Virginia." Then he leaped over and started making out with me. I opened my eyes and pushed him off.

"Ok, Rage. Your dare is over. Your turn to decide." Keri said, angrily. I blinked an apology to her, she knew I would never do that to her on purpose.

"Ok, Joey truth or dare?"

"Dare." My sweetie answered back.

"I dare you to go streaking." I gasped, Rage was so not being normal for a boy.

"Alright." He said and with in 5 minutes he was back, standing in the doorway, naked. I gasped looking at him, I wasn't the only one either. He slipped his clothes back on and it was just in time because Issabella's dad walked in. He grinned and said "Hey, girls. You guys ready?"

Everyone exchanged uneasy glances. Then I realized that Issabella's dad was staring at us. He then all of a sudden opened his mouth and vampire teeth showed. I gasped in horror as he came towards us. I ran towards him, along with Jane and Keri. We for got about our powers and right then and there before my very eyes Issabella and her dad turned into vampires. Issabella and her father were the reason no vampires ever made it out of Juenu...

_**So, Issabella a vampire? Who expected that? Is her mom a vampire too? and what will happen to Virginia, Jane, Keri and all the humans? Well your gonna have to wait, because next chapter is from Steffa's POV and I might put a chapter in Mariah's POV, not sure though. Then you get to find out what happens to Keri and all the others. See ya next chapter!**_


	16. Chapter 16: Steffa

**I'm gonna warn ya, this chapter isn't M but it does have a sexual suggestion in it.**

**Steffa's POV**

I had just got a call from Ryan, he told me that he wasn't coming back, he had found a mate and was now of no use of me. I was lying in my bed when I thought of Demetri, I had always been to hard on him, maybe I should give him a chance. Then a knock at the door startled me and in walked Heidi.

"Hey, Steffa."

"Hi, Heidi."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Ryan."

"He broke up with you? Sweetie I am so sorry!"

"It's alright I'm just trying to make a list of guys that like me."

"Well, there is Demetri, Felix and Lars."

"Demetri is your mate."

"No, not any more. You know when you turn him down he comes to me and if me and him gets in a fight he goes and has sex with your daughter."

"That is gross."

"Well, listen Demetri likes you a lot. Go for him, give him a shot."

"Are you telling me to have sex with him?"

"No, I'm telling you to go on a date with him. Maybe let him hang around you more."

"Heidi, don't you have to bring in today's supper?" I said grinning.

"My duty doesn't start for another 25 minutes. Demetri and Felix are patrolling the area and making sure no one has appeared. My duty isn't to do that it is to bring in supper. Also Inca is going to be hunting down that newborn today. I was wondering if you would mind me going with him?"

"Actually I would mind because you need to be bringing in people, I have to get a pet for Nikki since her birthday is today and she hasn't got a gift. Also I want to attract a very handsome guy maybe give me some pleasure before I end his life."

"You are too generous. Why are you getting Nikki a pet? You didn't get Alisha one!"

"Well, I got Alisha something non-breakable besides Nikki was a good friend in my human life."

"Alright, well my duty starts now. You ready to find an attractive one? Also what kind of guys do you want me to find?"

"Whoever just make sure none of them are drunk."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

I walked out and saw that Alec was making his way out already, his room was the only one near my room. I walked over to him and he grinned and said "You getting ready to feed?"

"I am but I am also getting ready to find someone for Nikki's pet and also someone to pleasure me before I bite him."

"Wow, I want a pet really badly. I need someone to take my needs out on. Every other girl here makes me sick. Corin is so desperate she hooked up with Matthew! Matthew! Heidi is after Inca, Elizabeth makes my ears bleed, Tituba scares me, Itsel scares me, kind of, Angelina is just plain weird, Issa wishes for something and it happens, how can I trust that, Alisha makes me want to run away with her power because she can use my power on someone else, Olive makes me choke because she smells like salt and Fiona could set me on fire."

"Wow, I didn't realize you had no one. I'll find you someone to torture later."

Then I heard Heidi giving the tour and I knew automatically that it was time for me to make my move. I walked around to the back of the line when I caught sight of a handsome young boy that looked to be about 16 and was definately going to school.

I came up behind him and whispered in his ear to come follow me.

"Hello, you are so handsome. I couldn't resist." His eyes flowed over with lust and then I kissed him, not strong enough kiss but one with passion to get him a bit out of control then I lowered my right hand to his abdomen and he did the same to me. He was rather good at this and I let a soft moan escape my lips. Then with out a second of warning I looked into his future, he didn't have one. With that I bit his neck, sucking him dry.

I walked over to the feeding chambers and saw with happiness that they were about to start, I grinned and stepped out, welcoming them to my home.

Serveral people looked at me then I saw a handsome boy, his blonde hair was in a mess and I whispered in Heidi's ear she nodded and signaled a circle around the guy. This was our signal that meant that he was to be excused from the rampage then I saw a black haired girl look at me with horror and I grinned a toothy grin and then all the other vampires swarmed. I leaped and bit the neck of the girl next to the blonde-haired boy, sucking her neck dry. He hissed and stepped back. I walked up to him and said "Don't worry, it won't hurt" I said as I knocked him out. I looked at his backpack and it said 'Coal Jenkins.'

I grinned and fastened the collar we kept in each room, this one was from Nikki's room. I tied it around his neck and dragged him to Nikki's room. He woke up and looked at me and said "What is going on? Let me go! I'll call the police."

I laughed and said "The police can't save you because in their eyes we don't exist."

"What?"

"You will find out soon enough, also don't try to leave this room if you do you will be killed and also don't and I repeat don't try to escape ever." With that I walked out of the room, right into Nikki.

"Hey, Steffa."

"Hey, Nikki."

"What were you doing in my room?"

"Open the door and find out." As she opened the door she squealed.

"You got me a pet! Yea!" She grinned and ran over.

"What? I am not a pet! I am human like you!" Coal said.

"Shut up, Coal! We are not human and if you try to escape ever, we will not heistate to kill...also you have to do what ever she wants, good luck dude."

Then I heard a scream from in the room and I knew that Coal had received a punch from talking back at her. He would learn, eventually or die in the works.

"Steffa?" Alec's voice whispered.

"Yes, Alec?" I said, walking over.

"Did you find the guy? The guy you wanted for yourself?"

"He was good but definately not that good, he had no clue what he was supposed to do."

"I figured that, I smelled all of them were virgins. Any way, you know that black-haired girl?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"It seems someone didn't completely finish feeding on her and now she is changing into a vampire."

"Kill her, burn her even humans die after being burnt."

"Alright, but Steffa?"

"Yes?"

"Will you come to my room later?"

"Ok, but you better not try anything."

"I won't I just need to show you something."

"Alright, see ya later."

The scent of vampire sex was in the air as I walked by Demetri's room, I opened the door and found Demetri naked on the coach watching a romance, playing with himself.

I gasped and he turned around, embarrassment clouding his face.

"Uh, this isn't what it looks like!"

"What is your explanation?"

"Well, um I was watching this movie and uh, well...I."

"You were watching a romance got a little bothered and you started playing with yourself." I said, cutting him off.

"Yes." He said with his head down.

"Well next time that happens it better be a girl's hands down their instead." He glanced up at the word girl.

"Which girl would that be?" He purred. As he said that I felt a need, a need I hadn't felt in a long time. A need that could only be filled by a guy. I stepped out of the room and said "A girl, any girl except me."

I ran out, running to my room. My mind was in overdrive, did I want to be mates with Demetri or was it another case of lust? The only thing I knew was that I wanted to get that picture out of my mind. A knock on the door woke me from my thoughts.

I sighed and said "Come in."

A second later Trapper walked in.

"Hey, Trapper. What brings you here?"

"Well it seems that I may have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Well I just saw Elizabeth and Fiona fighting and I trapped their thoughts and words back but they kept hitting eachother. Fiona and Elizabeth were both mad because they both liked Inca and had slept with each of them."

"Go get them."

After serveral minutes Elizabeth walked in followed by Fiona.

"Listen, girls I want no more fighting, understand? I want you guys to try and get along and not fight over Inca when the time comes he will realize who he wants to be with. Got that?"

"Yes, I got it." Elizabeth and Fiona said at the same time.

"Good now leave." I said. As they walked out I heard another person come in. It was Demetri.

"What do you want, Demetri?"

"I wanted to know what happened and why you left so abruptly."

"I don't have to answer!"

"I think you do."

"And why would that be, sweetheart?"

"Well the only way you can get out of this is if you get me a pet and I don't think you will."

"Well, what do you want your pet to look like?"

"Oh I want her about 5ft 8 inches, brownish-black hair, red eyes and pale vampire skin."

I gulped as he walked closer. Then I spoke "Fine! I'll tell you!"

"Who is it then? Who do you want to satisfy my needs?"

"I didn't know who I was talking about. Thoughts were going through my mind and I didn't like it, I just said that I guess out of lust."

"That's all you feel towards me, lust?"

"I don't know but seeing your hand wrapped around your parts I just wanted your hand touching my body again like you did when I ran into you tracking someone."

"I remember that, you slapped me then pushed me away. Ever since I have been smitten with you."

"Demetri, we can't be together. I need to find my mate and so do you."

"Maybe our mates are right in front of us." Demetri said, his voice sincere.

"Demetri, leave! I can't handle this go back to your movie."

"Come with me then."

"No, I know what you will do and it is a no."

"But why? I know you want to make out with me so why not deal with it like a sexy woman."

"DEMETRI! LEAVE!" I roared and as he walked out of the room my heart broke. I lusted after him but I had to focus on leading.

"Can I come in?" Alec's voice rang clear.

"Sure."

"Hey, are you ok? Demetri was upset when he left."

"Yea I'm fine."

"You know you should give him a chance."

"Yea, I guess." I said with a frown.

"You know Nikki, I think is having an awful lot of fun with Coal. I heard her moans coming from inside her room."

"She sure gets more happiness then me."

"Maybe I can fix that." Alec said sitting next to me I felt the happiness radiating off of him.

"Alec, I have no feelings what so ever for you and besides I smell Heidi on you."

"Dang it! Heidi was fun to play with but she isn't my favorite person."

"Alec, you don't like me either, your just lonely."

"I know, Steffa. I just wish that you would stop rejecting Demetri, even I can tell that he is upset."

"I know, I know! This isn't helping, Alec! I want him so bad but I know that I can't have him with out tears."

"Steffa, go to his room." I sighed an got up, walking down the hall towards Demetri's room, I see the door is open slightly and I peek inside. I see the movie playing and then I see Demetri, he is playing with himself again. I walk in, silently. I slip my clothing off, walk over and land on his lap.

"Hey, cute thing." I said with a wink.

"What are you doing in here?" He said, surprised.

"I thought you wanted me here."

"Your body is gorgeous."

"Thank you, your not so bad yourself." With that my hand slid down over his hand, lightly moving his hand over and replacing it with my hand.

He let out a low moan as my hands worked the magic that my hands had always been good at.

His hand was gently massaging my whole body and I let out a low moan and kissed his lips. He didn't let me pull away as my hand left his body and his left mine. We were kissing and then I felt his tongue slither into my mouth. Wow he was good with his tongue!

I felt his abdomen pressed against mine as he rubbed against me earning a moan. Then I felt someones hand on my butt and I looked up to see Lars.

"Told you I would be back!" With that his hand slithered some where I did not want it. I felt Demetri growl as I was ripped away from him.

He sat up abruptly and said "Lars get your filthy hands off of her!"

"My hands are filthy? Your the one that had sex with Heidi then would run to Steffa then have sex with Virginia!"

"It doesn't matter! I love Steffa and she obviously loves me."

"Lars! LEAVE! You are supposed to be in Alaska, just go."

"Fine, goodbye."

"Sorry about that, Demetri." I said then I looked at the door and saw that Felix was staring at me. I slammed the door shut and walked over to Demetri and started kissing him again.

"Steffa, stop." He said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Steffa, do you love me like I love you?"

"Demetri only time will tell, for now lets both satisfy that need." I grinned and to keep him quiet I started making out with him again.

His hand was trailing down lower then I figured then something went inside me I moaned and his hand wrapped around my body, connecting with my free hand. He brought my hand to his neck and I felt his hand trail to my clevage.

I felt my body aching with pleasure as his body reacted and not long after so did mine, after that I kissed him one lat time and put my clothes on at ligtning fast speed. I said goodbye to Demetri and walked out.

"Hey, Steffa." The voice sounded familiar and I turned to see Inca.

"Hi, Inca."

"Hey, I heard you and Demetri in there, disgustingly hot stuff going on huh? Maybe I'd like some action."

"No, Inca! You need to find out who you want to be mates with for good."

"Well I think I will go with Elizabeth her scream is so nice."

"Ok, bye."

I walked back to my room and a vision swamped me, my daughters and Jane were screaming something about a vampire...

_**Well what did you think? Good chapter? I hope so! The sexual theme isn't exactly describing is it? I don't think this chapter is only for mature readers, I mean it is teenagers way of thinking.**_


	17. Chapter 17: Steffa

**Steffa's POV ( again!)**

I remember that I had a vision but don't remember what it was, I shrug it off and walk into the bathroom. My hair is a mess after spending time with Demetri. I get into the shower and washed my hair. My hair was wet as I got out of the shower. A knock at the bathroom door startles me and I put my clothes on fast and open the door, my towel in one hand.

"Hey." I say to Felix

"Hi."

"What are you doing in here?"

"I was just wondering are you and Demetri mates now?"

"Yea, sorta. I guess. Why?"

"Because I watched you the whole time you had sex."

"Gosh! Felix! How dare you!"

"Hey, you were the one that left the door open."

"Felix, out! NOW!"

I walk into the bathroom and look at my hair, it quickly drys.

I look at my watch and realize it is 1 in the morning. I quickly walk to Nikki's room and open the door.

I look at Coal he is asleep on the floor. I look at Nikki and see her dancing in front of the mirror I grin and leave the room.

"Hey, Steffa." I feel large hands on my hips and immediately recongnize the voice I turn around and kiss Demetri. He grins as I pull back.

"Hey Babe." He whispers.

"Oh please! Get a room!" I grin at Corin's voice. She walks up to us, grinning.

"So it finally happened, huh? I was wondering when it would? So when did you guys hook up?" She said wiggling her eyebrow.

"You look so funny when you do that, Corin."

"I know right? Any way you guys really should get the same room now since all this is happening."

"Well, no because people are supposed to be a loud to come in when ever they want and they can't do that when me and Demetri are at it."

"You know you guys are so cute, a few people wouldn't mind if they walked in on that." She said with a wink and walked away.

"She's right, you know. Almost every guy wouldn't care to walk in on us, even Afton wouldn't care."

"You know, I think your right." He grins and I kiss him again.

"Do you want to move into my room or should I move into yours?"

"I'll move into yours. I hear your bed is a lot more comfier and your bathroom has a gorgeous painting in it. Also there is enough room for two people to have a shower at the same time."

"Go get your stuff then." I said with another kiss

"You know tomorrow is Christmas right?" He says.

"Yea, I got an idea for gifts for everyone here. Except you. Your gift can't be wrapped." I said grinning.

"I can't wait for it." He said, his voice brimming with lust. I kissed him again and sent him to his room to get his stuff. I walked to my room and turned the tv on, he arrived a little bit later, at vampire speed he hung all his clothes up and brought his dvds and other personal items.

"Welcome back." I said with a kiss.

"What are we watching?"

"We are watching Animal Channel."

"You know watching that brings the animal out in me."

"I love that side of you." I said with a kiss on his lips.

"Wait, when is your guard duty?" I said after a second.

"Dang it! It's right now, sorry babe."

"It's alright, by the way you might want to get Heidi to come in here so we can talk."  
>I sighed and layed on my bed and gasped at what I saw the lions were killing the gazelles I turned the tv off as Heidi strolled in.<p>

"Hey, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, Demetri is moving into my room."

"Really? That's great!"

"Yea, I guess but I need to train Mariah, she has been getting really out of control."

"Sweetie, Demetri is a lot more important then Mariah."

"No he isn't, Mariah needs to be trained."

"Assign her a teacher!" Heidi exclaimed.

"Who can train her with those powers though? She needs someone that can help her with darkness, mind control and healing."

"I can help her, it won't be hard." Heidi stated.

"Really?"

"Sure, I would love to, honestly."

"Alright go and get her."

Then my phone rang. I picked it up and held it to my ear, it was a human.

_Ma'am, I would like to ask you about your exclusive tour on your mansion. Are you still doing that? _

**Not for you, you rejected it. Goodbye.**

With that I hung up. I walked out of the room and decided to visit Angelina. I walked to her room, knocking then entering I gasped as I seen Trapper riding her hard. Trapper glanced up and seeing it was me, immediately stopped. I laughed and he ripped away into Angelina's bathroom. Angelina slid her covers over her body and said "What do you want, Steffa?"

"It doesn't matter, bye." I said slipping out and immediately bursting into laughter.

I looked across the hall and saw the stairs to the dungeon. I walked down into the dungeon and saw Demetri, he was terrozing our only prisoners, 2 boys. I sighed and looked at Demetri saying "Leave them alone, they are barely 10!"

I walked over and inspected one of them's facial features, one had large green eyes with a beautiful smile. I glanced at him and then thought of Heidi, she didn't have a mate no more.

"Demetri, can you go get the collar from Heidi's room?" He nodded and took off.

I inspected the other guy, he was thin and his face was sickly looking. I looked into his past and saw that he was abused as a boy and rarely left the attic in fear of being killed he had run away two nights ago. I asked both of them their names, the green- eyed one was Tyson and the other was named Jay.

I looked at Jay and asked if he would like to join our coven, his family couldn't hurt him that way. He looked up at me and nodded, his eyes brightening. I bit his neck, gently and the transformation started. I carried him up to the changing room and then assigned Natalie to train him.

I glanced at Demetri as he came down the hall, I ran to the dungeon where the boy was, he was still cowering in the back. I grabbed the leash from Demetri and put it on Tyson. I knocked him out and then picked him up, taking him to Heidi's room fastening him up in there.

(about 20 minutes later)

Demetri walked into our room and I looked up at him, he grinned. I smiled and I got up and he sat on the couch, me on his lap. He changed it to a romance show and I felt his hand intertwine with mine. I grinned and felt him lay his head on my shoulder. We watched for a while then I felt his cool lips on my neck.

I turned to him and he looked at me happily. I kissed him and I could feel him smile, deepening the kiss. He pulled me closer and I felt his hands begging for more. I pulled away and I looked at him and said "Demetri, I need to go. I have to watch how Mariah is doing."

"Come on, you can wait fifteen more minutes." He begged.

"Demetri, I am not just a toy. You can't play with me any time you want. I have to work, I'm sorry." With that I got out of his grasp and walked out of the room.

I hurried over to the training arena, I hadn't been there for a long time. Heidi was standing in front of Mariah. Mariah was struggling with something.

"What are you guys doing?" I said walking up.

"I am trying to get Mariah to be able to control me but she can't for some weird reason."

"Mariah, maybe you need to stop thinking and just find your inner soul. Take a deep breath, focus on what you want her to do and see if it works." Seconds passed by then Heidi stepped backwards, did a flip and then the splits. I grinned, Mariah's power.

"Oh my gosh! It worked!" She said, excited.

"Well now this is progress. Heidi?"

"Yes, Steffa?" Heidi asked, after getting up.

"What I want you to work on today is making her control over others stronger, find her limitations. Also I want you to make her faster at her mind control. But before that you need to bring the food in."

"Alright, oh and by the way thanks for the pet! He is so yummy! He also listens quite well."

"That's good news. Any way, I'll go get everyone from their rooms."

"Alright."

"Mariah?"

"Yes, Steffa?" Mariah responded as Heidi walked away.

"You want to feed today? Or do you want to wait until tomorrow."

"I'd like to wait but I am hungry."

"Alright." As I walked out I ran into Demetri.

"Hey, babe." He says, joyfully.

"You smell like you have been playing with yourself again." I hissed.

"Well, excuse me for wanting you and not being able to have you when I want you." Demetri said, angrily.

"Demetri, you need to learn to handle your needs. I have needs to and when you play with yourself it destroys your chances of getting your needs filled."

"Steffa, I love you and that is the only problem here. You only have filled my needs once and that was enough for me to know I want them filled again."

"Demetri, go and get Nikki and the others, they need to feed." I said walking to the feeding chambers. Heidi was already starting to lead the humans inside, she was making sure to bring in extra.

As the others filed into the room we launched ourselves at the humans, I looked as the others filled themselves up, once again. There were 9 humans left when we finished. I signaled for Heidi to take them to the chambers.

"Now that your done, can we please go back to our room?" Demetri's voice came behind me.

"I guess so but keep in mind that I'm not a toy."

"Alright, I will."

We walked back to our room, his hand wrapped around my waist.

As I stepped into my room the tv was still on the romance movie, it must be a marathon!

He slammed the door shut and before I knew what happened, he was stripping.

"Demetri, stop stripping. I just want to watch this movie and let it go how it wants."

"Fine." He said slipping his clothes back on.

We sat on the coach side by side, his hand intertwined with mine. Then the romance came to the scene that made it a romance. I automatically glanced at Demetri, his hand tightened around mine, it was trying to surpress his needs. I gently untwined my hand from his and he looked at me, curiosity burning in his gaze.

I leaned towards him and kissed him, gentle enough for him to barely feel it. He grinned and said "Now?"

I shook my head and cuddled up to him, his arm was wrapped around my shoulders, my head on his chest. Minutes passed and the sex scene ended. I could feel Demetri's lust growing. I grinned and placed my hand on his abdomen, squeezing slightly. He gasped and shifted til' his lower abdomen was on my lap. He groaned as my hand lay gently, caressing him. I slithered my body out from under him and with my legs on both sides of him I kissed him, this kiss was long and passionate. He wrapped his arms around me bringing me closer to him. His tongue slithered into my mouth and we both lay on the couch next to eachother making out.

After about 30 minutes a knock at the door made us, regretfully stop. I got up and answered the door. Heidi stood there with her pet on his leash, he was standing behind her with his hands around her waist. He clearly was enjoying being Heidi's pet.

"What do you want, Heidi?"

"Well, Steffa. I need someone to watch Ty Ty here. He has been a good pet but he needs to be watched while I go and fetch more humans, since it seems that these next two weeks are gonna be warm and sunny."

"Well, um. I kinda want to spend time with Demetri but will it take more then 30 minutes?"

"Well probaly 15 minutes."

"Alright, come on Tyson." As I shut the door behind me I felt Tyson sigh.

"Why can't I just quit having to pleasure her already! She can have any body!"

"Your her PET! Tyson, a pet is someone that us vampires can do anything we want to. We can kill you if you don't entertain us."

"But does that mean I have to keep pleasuring her?"

"It doesn't matter. You don't deserve to be a vampire and so you are just a pet. Get used to it. Any way speaking of pleasure this is my boyfriend, Demetri."

"Oh right I hear Heidi moaning your name when we have sex sometimes." Tyson said.

"What?" I say, looking at Tyson like he was crazy.

"Oh, yes it sounds kind of like this, Ohhhhhhhh!, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh." Tyson said copying Heidi.

"Tyson, you better be lying." I warned.

"I'm not, she does that a lot. I knew from the way she thinks that she is still in love with him. I can also tell that Demetri wants you for your body only."

"TYSON!" I hissed, launching at him, my fangs ready to bite him. Demetri held me back. I tried to pull away but Demetri held me still.

"Sweetie, he has no clue what he is saying. Just ignore him." Demetri said. I sighed and nodded.

Then I walked over to Tyson, looked him in the eye and said "You are such an ignorant person and I can't even begin to fathom how Heidi hasn't killed you yet. Maybe it's your green eyes."

"I have always been told my eyes were beautiful."

"Did I tell you to talk?" I snapped. I came back and slapped him.

"N-n-no-no ma'am!" He stumbled.

"You will learn to respect me for I am the leader of this here coven and could always assign you to a much worse person, maybe Felix who can rip your head off."

He nodded slowly, his face already getting a bruise from where I had slapped him.

"Next time I won't heisitate to reassign you to someone much worse." With that I walked over to Demetri.

I leaned over and whispered in his ear "Baby, it's time for guard duties. You gotta go and watch those humans in the dungeon. I'll see you when you get back." He nodded and kissed me. Then he left.

"Hey, how about we play the Wii?" Tyson asked.

"Just because I am not your master doesn't mean I will allow you do do that!" I exclaimed.

"But, but, but I can give you anything you want."

"Sure you could." With that I slapped him across the face again.

The intercom came on and I heard Tanner's voice.

"Steffa?"

"Yes?"

"There are few people up front that wish to join us."

"I'll be up there in a little bit. Tanner, call up Nikki, Eleazar, Alec and Baleigh."

I sighed and turned to Tyson and said "Come on, freshmeat, we are going to go and meet these people."

I grabbed Tyson's leash and led him to the main hall. I sat on the throne right in the middle of the room. next to me was one throne that was exactly like mine, it was Tanner's. Next to his was a smaller one which was Eleazar's. Next to mine was Baleigh's which was the same as Eleazar's. Next to each of them were Alec and Nikki. Then next to them were the smallest thrones, each on diffrent sides, one was Virginia's and the other was Jane's.

A little bit later three figures stepped through the door and I gasped! Aro, Caius and Marcus...

_**Dun, Dun, DUN! What are Aro, Caius and Marcus doing still alive? Weren't they killed? Also there is a new poll up on my profile, please check it out! Also tell me in a review who's POV you want next**_

_**Steffa**_

_**Jane**_

_**Virginia**_

_**Keri**_

_**Other**_


	18. Chapter 18: Jane

**Sorry for the wait, everyone. I had to have surgery to have my gallbladder removed yesterday and I was just so worried about it! Any way here we go!**

**Jane's POV**

I looked at Issabella, then the humans. I knew then that Issabella needed to be destroyed. Issabella's father looked at me and he hissed. And I heard him tell Issabella "Vampires."

Issabella's smile grew into a cruel smile and then I felt something I hadn't felt in so long, fright. She laughed and pointed her finger at me and immediately I fell to the ground, my body convulsing. That little skank had a power! Her power was strong to, and then I opened my eyes in time to see Yasmin get bit. I hissed and broke out of the current of power. I automatically unleashed my power on the vampire but then something happened I did not expect I felt a cold breeze and three vampires stood in front of me.

"Jane, destroy those that destroyed us." I immediately hissed and launched myself at Issabella. I ripped her arms off and threw her body all over. Issabella's father hissed and then Virginia's power took hold him and his wife fell to the ground screaming in pain.

I hissed and ripped them a part.

I looked at the others as they crowded around Yasmin, worry visible on their faces. I stepped towards them and the cowered backwards, me, Keri and Virginia all exchanged looks. We spoke once more "Everybody, we don't want you hurt. We came here on orders from our master. She sent us here to live a normal life and go to school, relax."

"How do we know you won't kill us?" The girl named Elise spoke up.

"You don't know that but we are very careful not to bite anyone."

"I don't want to point out the obvious but you guys are vampires! You just killed three others that I believe were vampires as well. What are they doing to Yasmin?" Joey said, nodding to Yasmin.

"They are trying to get the venom out of her before she turns into a vampire." I responded back

"What?" Several people said.

"Yes, we are here to protect and we will leave after a year of school. Don't mention this night to anyone the cover story is that the house burned down and we went outside to jump on the trampoline, Issabella went inside and couldn't get out until the fire swallowed them whole."

"Why should we say that?" Rage got the nerve to talk.

"Well if you don't then you would probably be sent somewhere like an asylum or they may run tests on you. Also you guys might not realize this but if you know about vampires and tell then my coven back home will have to come here and kill you." I stated. I shot a glance towards Yasmin and felt upset since I could tell the transformation was starting. Keri and Virginia couldn't stop it. I drift over and ask them about her.

"She is changing into one of us; we need to get her back to our coven." Virginia said.

"How do you propose we do that?" I asked.

"I would suggest calling Renata. She will probably be able to take her to the coven by three days time." Keri said calmly.

"What do you mean by three days?" Elise's head popped up.

"Elise, we mean that if we don't get her there then she will change into a vampire and start feasting on the first human she sees." I hiss.

"I have always wondered why you were so beautiful! It's because your vampires, right?" Jessica said.

"Well, Jessica. Yes that is right, that was probably why Issabella was pretty." I said.

"Wait, what about your brothers?" She said, looking at me curiously.

"Well, first off they are not my brothers they are from my coven. Abraham, Virginia and Keri were both born to my best friend, Steffa. She is the only one that we have that can produce children, she also can see the future and create and destroy relationships. She is the only one we have ever met."

"Wait can all vampires see the future?" Elise asked.

"Well, no, a vampire sometimes develop special abilities like me I can create the illusion of burning but mine has limitations I can only do it to one person at a time. Virginia's power is physical attraction, she can make people think she is the most attractive person ever and she also has the power to create the illusion I can but it can hit a lot of people at once. She can see some relationships but they have to be strong, like mates. Keri has the power to think of absolutely anything and it happens. Then there is our fake mom, Renata she can protect herself physically, it is called a physical shield. Our fake dad can kill anybody just by touch. Gary can melt; Abraham can see other's weaknesses and break through shields." I explained.

"Wow! That is awesome! Do you think I might have a special ability?" Elise asked.

"You might. Yasmin might as well but there are only certain people that can have really strong powers. Such as Benjamin, from Egypt, he was able to control fire when he was human and then after changing into a vampire he can control fire, water, earth and air. He is one of the few physically powered vampires." I said.

"I want to be a vampire." Jessica said, standing up.

"Jessica, are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I want to be able to be with Abraham. He is an amazing guy and I also want to explore this mysterious life. I want to live forever."

"Jessica, we will wait a while before we do anything and I mean anything. I'm sorry guys but we have to figure out who to change."

"What do you mean, who to change?"

"Well, see we aren't here just to live a real life we are here to find a human with amazing potential of being a great vampire with great abilities. We have to be ready to help other vampires if they come to us or if we need to protect someone or sometimes we might be almost overthrown."

"What? Seriously, what do you mean? Do you think I could be the one you are looking for?" Jessica asked at the same moment as Elise. It was weird they both were hoping to be the one to become vampires.

"I don't know that is one of the main reasons we wish to join the cheerleading squad and do different things. I am planning on play volleyball and softball. Virginia is doing cheerleading with you and also going to play basketball. Keri is doing cheerleading, soccer and tennis. Gary is going to do boys tennis. Abraham is going to wrestle and play football. Santiago is playing soccer and he has always been good at it."

"Wow, you guys got it all planned out."

"Yup! We have it all planned out."

"What about band?" A small petite red-haired girl asked.

"Oh, Gary is doing band. I'm doing drama as well as my other plans; Abraham is doing speech and debate. He has a lot on his plate, doesn't he?"

"Yea he does!" The girl responded.

"I'm sorry I don't know your name!" I said to the girl.

"My name is, Venice. I was named that after where my grandma was born."

"Your grandma was from Venice, Italy?"

"Yes, why?"

"Now I know why you look Italian, because you are Italian!"

"Yes I am but I also have a lot of Indian in me, my dad and my grandpa on my mom's side are full Indian."

"What kind of Indian?" I ask, curiosity spiking. I knew that Cherokee normally have weird powers that could affect them in vampire lives.

"Cherokee, why?"

"You might be the girl we have been looking for…."

"Really? I want to be changed into a vampire immediately!"

"Can you do anything non-normal, have you had visions or anything like that?"

"Well, I can see things that others can't, I knew from the moment I met you that something bad was going to happen. I can see spirits and spirit-travel at times but the thing I do that scares me is I can pretty much drive anybody insane after touch; they fall to the ground, rocking. I don't know why it happens but it does!" She said, crying. I knew then that she had never told anyone about this weird power.

"Venice, this power makes you different, yes but there are others like you. I mean I could change anyone in this room and they probably wouldn't have a power like yours, if you were changed we could train you and your powers wouldn't do that all the time."

"The thing is, Jane I have never wanted to change into a vampire unless my friends on the cheer squad were changed. I always knew that vampires were real but I didn't know who they were."

"Venice, do you want to join my coven?" I ask, calmly.

"I want to but I don't want to leave my friends." Venice said, still crying.

"Venice, life will go on and when you meet Corin, Chelsea and Heidi you won't worry about it because they will become your best friends!"

"Jane, I want my life to be endless but what can I do without my cheer friends?"

"Decide on three guys and two girls you want changed along with you, you have one week." I said, looking at her my gaze barely disguising my rage. I knew that Rage and Joey would be going with us because they were in love with my sister's and I could tell that they were happy together.

"Well I already know I want Jessica to come with me along with Halaina, for the guys I want Jason, Mitch and Kyle."

"What, you want Jason and Mitch?"

"Yea, they are really nice!" Venice defended herself.

"Ok, well I'll call Steffa and let her know that Yasmin is on her way. Also you guys are gonna tell your parents that you hate them then stage a run away, while instead you are gonna be changed into a vampire and we are going to take you to our coven."

"Alright!" Venice said happily.

"Ok, well Rage, Joey do you want to join us? You can be with Virginia and Keri forever." I said, persuasively.

"We would love to!" They said simultaneously.

"Great! I have a good idea, tomorrow I will change you all into vampires, you will leave a note behind saying do not look for me, I wish to follow my dreams and live my life."

"That is a great idea!" Venice said.

"I guess it is, alright, tomorrow. I want you to bring Jessica, Halaina, Mitch, Rage, Jason, Joey and Kyle to this rubbish yard and you will be changed into a vampire."

"Alright! I'm gonna be a vampire!"

"Ok, I am gonna set this house on fire, hopefully I can just slip something into the stove and it will catch on fire, just the rest of you go outside!"

"Alright!" With that they all walked outside. I quickly turned the stove on and then spilled a little bit of white wine in the stove and ran out for I had known they had mixed gas with the wine. The house started catching fire as I ran out we were all sitting on the trampoline. Then I heard the smoke alarms go off, we screamed and started panicking, we ran to the front of the house and called the fire station.

The fire trucks showed up and we explained that Issabella, Yasmin and Issabella's parents were all inside. The firefighters were upset for they couldn't save them. I knew then that I would be changing these people's life forever as of now. Venice looked at me and said "Tomorrow, my life changes forever." I nodded and we walked away from the burning flames.

_**What did you think? This took a while because I had surgery and everything and am in some serious pain but it could be worse, right?**_


	19. Chapter 19: Steffa

**Steffa's POV**

I gasped and looked more carefully at the three people and visibly relaxed, it wasn't them it was three other people

"Hello, I am Irene; these are my brothers Carlos and Shakir." The blonde nodded to the two black-haired boys.

"There not vampires." Tanner leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"I know." I whispered back.

"How do you know of us?" I asked standing up.

"We know of you because we have seen many things and we know who you are."

"Why do you wish to join us?" I asked, suspicion going through my body.

"We wish to join because we have nowhere else to go." Shakir spoke for the first time.

"Why?" My question was directed straight at them.

"Our mother and father were burnt in our house, we barely escaped." Irene said and rolled her eyes.

"Well, you are welcome to join our coven then." I said.

"Thank you." Carlos said.

"Alright I will allow Nikki to change you now." With that my red-haired friend walked forward and bit each of them, allowing her venom to flow through their veins.

"Take them to the changing room and also check on Jay and see if his transformation is complete yet. Trapper will train Carlos, Felix will train Shakir and Corin will train Irene. Also…." I was interrupted by a phone ringing. I quickly walked over and answered, Renata!

**Renata? What is it?**

_Steffa, there were vampires in Juneau and they changed someone, I am bringing her in now, we will be there in two or three hours. We also destroyed the vampires and I am pretty sure the girls have found the one you are looking for. _

**Excellent! We just changed three people, Irene, Shakir and Carlos. I also changed a boy named Jay. I gave out two pets as well, Coal to Nikki and Tyson to Heidi. OH and I can't forget that I now am mates with Demetri!**

_Congratulations! Any way I will be there soon!_

**K, bye!**

With that I hung up the phone, Nikki looked at me weird and I knew that she was wondering if the girl would have a power. I knew in my heart that soon we would be growing to almost too big of a coven and would soon be figured out by more humans, of course I was the only one that really ever left the mansion!

"Steffa?" Demetri's voice traveled over to me.

"What is it, Demetri?"

"Can we have some time alone now?"

"NO! We have to return Tyson to Heidi and get prepared for the newly changed vampire that Renata is bringing in."

"Steffa, I need you! I want you more than anything right now. I mean, seriously we haven't been alone all day! I need you to settle my terribly aching in my abdomen."

"Oh, baby. I would love to but I need to lead remember that? Also you know that I am not just your mate, I want to bad as or worse than you do but I can't." I kissed him then and I felt his hand trail to right in the front of my abdomen. I shook my head and pushed his hand away from me, ignoring his hiss of anger.

"Sweetie, please? Three minutes?" He begged

"Demetri, I love you but I need to work. I have to handle this better now that we are having all of these newborns." I looked into his eyes.

"I love you too, Steffa but I need release."

"I know you do, but you got to wait. I'll be in there later. K, go to our room, love." I said and kissed him lightly. He turned as I pulled back and he walked away, to our room.

I sighed and walked to Heidi's room, where she was waiting anxiously.

"What happened to his face?" Heidi said in horror.

"I'm sorry, Heidi but he was disrespecting me and I slapped him, he needs to learn to respect me or he could be my next meal." I hissed. She bent over him and her breasts were hanging in his face, he grabbed them and she gently pushed his eager hands away, even though I could tell she didn't want to.

"Ok, well if he disrespects you again you will be allowed to eat him." She giggled at the thought and I grinned, he was handsome I had to give him that at least and could make Heidi happy.

I quickly hurried to the changing room to check on Jay and see if he had awoken yet. I walked in and saw that he had yet to completely change.

"Steffa?" I heard Natalie's soft voice come from behind.

"Yes, Natalie?" I ask.

"When this new person comes where will they stay to be changed, I mean Jay just started changing and Irene, Shakir and Carlos were just bit. So where is the bed that we will lay this other on?"

"Well, Natalie. I hadn't really thought about it, I guess we could always try to awaken Jay but it could completely destroy him."

"You could bring him to his new room and let him sleep there!" Natalie suggested.

"I think that may be the best idea I have heard for a while!" I praised her lightly.

"Thank you, Steffa!" She said with a curtsy. We both burst into a laughing fit, Natalie was always so polite and so dignified but we always knew when she was joking.

Natalie looked at me and let out a sigh.

"What's up?" I said sitting on a chair in the room.

"Well, Steffa. It is just that you and I aren't friends, and Jane is one of my best friends so, I feel like we should at least try to be friends. Even if we don't want to be"

"Listen, Natalie. I was the shunned girl in my school and people would always make fun of me. I was tired of it; I lost my mom when I was young along with my brothers and my dad left me. I had to live with grandparents that I didn't feel loved me then one day it got too hard for me and I pulled out a blade and sliced my wrist, almost completely off. I was almost dead when the vampire found me, I still remember wondering if it was God coming for me after all this. Then I saw the flash of his fangs and I remembered the sting of his teeth sinking into my already dying heart. The transformation did not take nearly as long with me because I had little blood inside of me and my heart stopped within the matter of two days. I had three good friends and they were the ones I changed, Baleigh, Nikki and Tanner. I changed Gage when I thought he was supposed to be my mate but he wasn't but the whole thing is I have been through a lot and so have you and Jane. I haven't always treated you kindly and for that I am extremely sorry, Natalie."

We sat there in silence when suddenly she broke down. "Steffa, your life…it's terrible! Now I see why you call Jane your sister, you both have been through more than me! Your transformation was something that I have never heard of, no vampire would save a human that wanted to die, they would only kill."

"I guess it isn't a normal transformation, huh?" I said with half-curiosity.

"Yeah." Natalie said with a yawn, I knew that she wasn't human but sometimes your powers get the best of you. She had practiced several hours trying to get her control back on her influence on wind and air since she had lost it after our fight one day.

Her hair was slightly redder today and I wondered if she had put red highlights in it.

"Do you like my new hair? I have always loved your hair and I was kind of wondering if you could cut it for me?"

"Well, Natalie truth is I have always liked your hair and mine isn't very pretty. So just do what you want with your hair, you have that face that looks like it has been in a wind tunnel and that is a beautiful face, don't let it go to waste and find something that will bring out your best feature, which is your face."

"Thanks," With that she got up, picked up Jay and started to leave the room but at the last second she turned around "Oh and Steffa, tell Demetri."

As she turned around I looked after her, confusion setting in…..tell Demetri what?

_Tell Demetri that I love him? Tell him what? _A burning in my throat brought my thoughts back, how could I be thirsty? I had fed about an hour ago! Then what she said came to my mind, me and Demetri, Me and Gage. Keri, Abraham, Virginia, Mahala, Asa...…_OMG! I'm pregnant! _

_**Well? Do you think Natalie really wants to be friends with Steffa? How will Demetri react when he realizes Steffa is pregnant? Is Steffa really pregnant? What is Natalie's past and why didn't she tell Steffa about it? All very good questions…Tell me what you think! Also do you trust Irene, Shakir and Carlos' story? All will be revealed….later! Also my updates are slower because my stomach still hurts from surgery and I will be back in school soon (hopefully and sadly)**_


	20. Chapter 20: Virginia

**Virginia's POV**

Today we were changing Venice, Halaina, Jessica, Kyle, Jason, Mitch, Rage and Joey into vampires and we would run off with them. I hated myself for allowing this.

I slipped on my underwear at human speed; I walked over to my dresser and pulled out the only shorts I owned. They were extremely short and army green. I had fallen in love with these shorts the moment I saw them, they had small button pockets in the front and I sighed and walked over to my closet, pulling out my white, army green and silver patterned tank top. I slipped my shorts and my tank top on and sighed as I looked at the finished product, I always wore green, it made my hair brighter and I liked my hair to begin with.

I walked to the back of my closet where my hair pins, my ponytail holder-type deals, my curling irons, my crimpers and my straightner, my blow dryers, my shampoo, my conditioner and my personal favorite, my head bands. I grabbed a green head band, my curling iron, a blow dryer, and a few hair pins. I was going to make my hair look the best it possibly could.

I drifted out of my closet, to the bathroom and laid my stuff on the counter. I then walked back into my closet and made my way to my shoes, I had green flip-flops, army green high heels, silver high heels and my lime green heels. I turned towards my other side of the shoes and a pair of shoes caught my eye, a pair of army green flats with a white bow on the top. They would match my clothes perfectly, and were absolutely adorable!

I slipped them on and then walked over to my area that had been cleared for my makeup, I didn't need it but I had to have it to keep less people from discovering me. I grabbed a deal of black mascara and black eyeliner.

I let out a sigh and walked to the bathroom; I gently released my hair from the grasp of the ponytail and let my red hair flow down my back. I then grabbed my hair band putting it in my hair, pushing everything but my side bangs out of the way. I think tipped my head upside down and used the blow dryer on cold to fluff my hair. I raised my head up and curled my bangs and put some loose curls around my hair, brushing it back until it had gorgeous volume.

I grinned and pinned a part of my hair under the head band, creating glorious volume. I then grabbed the mascara, doing one swoop and then the black eyeliner; I put on the lower lid and then looked at myself in the mirror, I was beautiful.

"Sister, I…." Keri's voice ended in a trance "You look beautiful!"

"Thank you! What did you want to tell me?"

"Well I wanted to tell you that our mom is on the phone, she wants to talk to you."

"Ok, do you know what she wants to talk about?"

"No. It's weird she just asked for you, normally she wants to talk to me to."

"That is weird." With that I hurried to the phone lying on the coffee table.

_Mom?_

**Virginia! I need to tell you something and I don't know how you are going to handle it.**

_Mom, don't worry about it!_

**Ok, well your gonna have some new siblings soon.**

_That's great! Who is the father?_

**Well…um…..that's the thing. The father is Demetri.**

_Mom! You thought I would be upset about that? I am just happy that you found someone; I got over Demetri after Keri helped me figure out that I don't love him and that he was using me. In fact I think I may have found my mate._

**That's great! Thank you. Also you might want to call the Denali's because they have a new member that can wipe memories from people and you can't live if all the humans know of vampires. Don't change any body until the end of the year, who knows if someone really has a power?**

_What if we are about to bring somebody to you?_

**Well don't change any more people! We already have too many people changing right now and you still need to research who is the person exactly.**

_Oh, well I'll tell everyone else as well. _I said and hung up the phone, the first venom tear from the feeling of losing everything. I straightened up and walked to where Lars, Keri, Jane, Santiago, Gary and Abraham were sitting, starting to pack.

"Guys?" I said as they looked up.

"What did mom want?" Keri asked.

"She wanted to tell me that she is pregnant with Demetri's children and that we must not change anyone until the end of the year."

"Demetri? End of year? What the heck?" Keri said, stuttering over her words.

"Yea, it seems she only wants one person changed. Did you know that she had added 4 people and plus Yasmin now?"

"Oh, wow! What about Venice and her friends?"

"Well she said to watch them and that one of the Denali's will be here."

"The one that can wipe memories out?"

"Yup, that's the one."

I looked around and saw that my siblings were all dressed kind of like I was, of course I looked better then all of them. I was always the best looking of the coven, my features were way more perfect then Rosalie, my face came to a point at the chin, my eyes always had a smoky look to them, my lips were exact, my nose was petite and I was about 6 ft 4 inches or something like that. I was almost taller then all my siblings, except Abraham. I was the bone girl as my sister liked to call me. I literally had no ounce of fat on me, I was skin and bones, the only place I didn't have all my bones showing was my chest, which was the one thing that I knew drove people crazy, I was about a D cup and you could tell it on me. You looked at my figure you would be jealous of it immediately.

Rosalie's hair was beautiful on her but my hair had a wispy feel to it. I knew that once Heidi got a permanent mate I would be the one doing the attracting, unless I got a mate. I couldn't help but think of Joey, his sweet nature and the way we met. It almost sent shivers into my body.

"Earth to Virginia, the person is here!" Gary's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Oh!" With that I floated across the room to where a handsome black-haired guy that reminded me of Alec in a way was standing.

"Hello, I am Virginia. These are my sister, Keri, my brother, Abraham, and my coven mates, Jane, Gary, Santiago, and Lars."

"It's nice to meet you Virginia. My name is Shane." He said, not able to take his eyes off of my chest.

"My face is up here, sweetheart." I said grinning.

"Oh! Sorry!" He said, looking up at my face.

"It's ok, it always happens. Any way we need you to wipe the memories of several humans." I said.

"Ok, well what memories?"

"Mainly the ones that are of vampires, not all of us but of when they knew we were vampires."

"I'm not stupid, Virginia." He hissed.

"Of course you aren't! If you were then you wouldn't have stared at my breasts."

"Probably, and I wouldn't know how to do this." Then without the slightest hesitation, he kissed me. I pulled away sharply, I was with Joey! _That doesn't mean you can't fool around._ Keri's voice echoed in my mind. I shook the thought away and took a step back to only find his hands trapping me to where I was unbearably close to him, about half a step away from his body.

"Get off me, Shane!" I hissed.

"Why?" He said sticking his bottom lip out.

"Because, I am with somebody!"

"Who? Surely not one of these weirdos." Shane said.

"No, a really handsome human, who likes me for me not just my breasts!" I screamed.

"Human? Well you deserve a vampire." He said with a grin.

"No, just help us?"

"Right! Well show me the humans."

"Well, there are a whole lot of them."

"Oh! Do you have a picture of them?"

"Yes, we do." I said and grabbed my phone where a picture of all of us at the sleepover was.

"Ok, give me a second." He said. About a minute later, he looked at us and said "There it is done."

"That is such a cool power!" Keri said, drifting over to Shane. _Ohoh! Keri is going to get her flirt on now._

"Thanks, I got to go now." With that he ran out of the room.

"Gosh darn it! I didn't get a chance to give him a hug." Keri said.

"Keri, you are with Rage and if you like him you can't cheat on him." I said, sighing.

"Thanks, Virginia. Oh and you really like Joey don't you?"

I blushed and answered casually, "Yea, I think I do."

"Well maybe he'll be your Tanner." Jane said with a giggle.

"Maybe."

The phone rang and I hurried to pick up the phone.

_Hello?_

**Hello, Virginia? Cheer try outs are today! Where are you?**

_Oh, gosh! Jessica I completely forgot! And don't we need a new cheer captain?_

**Yea, get here a.s.a.p.!**

_Ok! I'll be there!_

With that I hung up the phone and whipped around.

"Keri! We got to get to Cheer try outs!"

"Omg, I forgot!" She said and ran to our garage. I sighed she was forgetting something, we had to change clothes. I hurried upstairs and grabbed our clothes, two pink half-shirts, elastic, and some short elastic shorts.

I ran to the cars and saw that Keri had gotten out her tennis shoes, as well as mine from my red '63 ford's trunk. This was my only baby and I had fallen in love with it the moment I saw it. I jumped in slipping off my shirt then slipping on the half-shirt and then my shorts and tennis shoes. I took off, leaving Keri changing in her turquoise convertible.

As I came upon the school I saw that a few cars were parked out front and I parked, getting out. A few girls ran out to greet me.

"Hey! I was wondering where you were!" Elise said, excited.

"What have you been doing we were worried sick?" Jessica asked.

"I was at home, talking with a visitor." I hissed the word visitor and they seemed to understand.

As we walked inside I saw that the gym was covered in mats. I saw about two groups of girls gathered around each other, one looked like the brainless ones that were most cheerleaders. Then there were the other group that looked like the smarter ones that wanted to be cheerleaders.

"There is our team captain!" The coach screamed and ran over to me. Then I realized something, I was team captain!

"Get up to the judging panel, you are the only judge! We do this a little different, ever watched the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders auditions? That's kind of how we do ours." The coach was just spluttering out information. I had figured that would be how it was done; we wanted the best of the best.

"Alright, girls! We will start the auditions now!" I grinned as I sat down. I looked at all the girls lined up. The first was Venice. She grinned and some music started. I watched as she started doing a dip and slide motion then she flipped and slowly she landed on her knees, came backwards and fell forwards, rolling and she raised up when she did something I did not expect at the end of it was the splits, all the way down! That was very good.

"Very good."

Several people followed including Elise and Jessica. Keri and a few other girls were at the end of the line, I recognized the girls as Wren, the girl that had dyed her hair a dark purple, pretty close to black, Janice, the girl with the prettiest hair I had seen, brown with natural white-blonde streaks. Keri had her hair pulled back into a ponytail, showing off her rounded face.

By the end there was about 11 girls that stood out the most, and 6 that were good, not great. I sighed and got up and said "Ok, they list will be posted tomorrow morning." I grinned and went to the table, we needed the best of the best and I had seen some great people today, 11 gorgeous girls that were talented.

I jotted down their names on a quick list.

_Venice_

_Adele_

_Shawna_

_Kylee_

_Diana_

_Jessica_

_Elise_

_Halaina_

_Keri_

_Wren_

_Janice_

They were very pretty girls. I handed the list to the coach and she nodded and said "I'll post it immediately."

I looked at the gym then at the coach and she nodded. I grinned and turned some music on. It was time to practice a routine. As I finished up, I realized that Joey and I had plans tonight! Dang it! I thought and ran to the door, hurrying to my car.

I hopped inside my car and drove home at top speed. I came up on my house and slipped out of the car. I ran at vampire speed to my room. I gasped as I looked at my terribly messy hair. I hurried into the bathroom, stripping off my elastic clothing and underwear, climbed into the shower and hurriedly put shampoo and conditioner on my hair. I quickly rinsed everything out of my hair. Grabbed my washcloth, put the liquid soap on the washcloth and washed. My hair was already starting to dry and I hopped out of the shower, turning the water off. I ran to the door, fumbling with the lock when I got it open, I hurried to my closet. I ran into the closet, hurrying to the far left corner, where I kept all dresses. I looked around they were by color, this was a casual date but I still needed to show off.

I thought for a second about all my favorite colors. I was in love with the color green but all the green dresses I owned were ball gown-type dresses. I sighed and forced myself to think of other colors, I owned a lot of red dresses and also a lot of yellow but I wanted my dress to be short, but not too revealing. I hissed under my breath and walked over to the other side of my closet, where I kept my miniskirts. I sighed and looked through the amazingly short skirts; none of them would work for this date. I walked back to the dresses, my heart almost shattering.

I looked at the red dresses and came upon the one that I had liked. It was a silver sequined dress, with long sleeves but was short at the bottom. I grabbed that and then got the pair of shoes that matched, slipping all my clothing on. I grinned and quickly put my mascara on and looked at my hair as it complete the drying process. It looked fine.

A knock at the door drew my attention and my sister walked in. "Hey, Virginia. You ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

"Demetri and mom, you and Joey and how is everything." I sighed my sister knew when something was bothering me.

"Well, I admit the Demetri thing does bother me a bit but I can get rid of all my sadness, I get rid of it different ways."

"What kind of ways?"

"Well, like looking for the person we are to change and all those other wonderful things."

"Oh, well listen, if you need a shoulder I am here for you and by the way Joey is down stairs."

"Thanks, sis." I hissed. I ran downstairs when I came upon the handsome young man.

"You look great tonight." Joey said with a grin.

_**I think this went good, don't you? Any way the updates are coming less but they are longer so please hold on to this story! And if you like it review, it frustrates me when I don't get very many reviews. REVIEW OR ALEC WILL EAT YOU!**_


	21. Chapter 21: Irene

**Irene's POV**

I blinked open my eyes, sitting up. I was in a large room, I saw my two brothers next to me; they were screaming and writhing in agony. The events of the other day flooded back into my mind, of us coming to these vampires and asking for immortality.

I remembered my sister and mother inside our house, trapped. I would have saved them if I could. I hadn't wanted immortality because I had nowhere to go, I wanted immortality to get revenge on the person that I saw set fire to our home.

The memory of my sister and mother were stronger then I had expected. My mother had been screaming as the fire burned her I watched as my baby sister, Shayla cried out and ran into the fire trying to save mother. We had tried to stop the yellow-green eyed child but she was already burning and I remembered crying as I saw the gorgeous girl with the yellow-green eyes and red curls die before me.

We had never known where the girl got her eyes and my mother knew that it had to come from my dad's side. My father was 34 and had got our mom pregnant with Carlos at age 13, he had gotten her pregnant again with Shakir at age 15 and at again at age 17 with me. They had gotten married a year later and had Shayla on his 28th birthday.

I ran through a few of my memories of discovering that my brother had gotten a girl pregnant with twins. He was in his twenties when he did so but he refused to marry her and broke her heart while doing so. Then a memory swamped over me of my three best friends, Madisyn, Ella and Alyssa.

Madisyn's bright ideas had gotten us into trouble and I remembered the night that she and I had snuck out to go on a joy ride. She had just got her license and we wrecked her new car. We had laughed it off and she was grounded for 2 weeks, one for sneaking out and the other for crashing the car.

Ella and I had one wild adventure in our short 2 year friendship. We had made a bet that she and I could not spend one night in an old house that everyone said was haunted. We spent all night in that house until Madisyn came to tell us that we won the bet, we lost it then and attacked her, punching her and screaming 'Die she-devil Die!' I giggled and then thought of Alyssa, she was the calm one and never got in trouble. They were a bit fuzzy memories and were hard to remember how they looked.

"I see you have woken." The voice scared me, and then I looked up and saw a bleach blonde girl with ruby red eyes, a fellow vampire?

"Come with me." She said and I got up quickly, at vampire speed. We hurried to a large room where I saw a gorgeous girl in front of me and I remembered her barely, Steffa! She was different now though, was she pregnant?

"Eleazar has read her powers during transformation?" Her voice drifted from her lips.

"Yes, he has."

"Well?" She said tapping her foot.

"Well, he said that she has the power to read and speak any language."

"Excellent, Corin! Take her to her room and I will send a few people up there to meet her or you can send her there by herself."

"I think I'll send her by herself." Corin said with a grin.

"Suite yourself, Corin." Steffa said with a grin.

"I always do, Steffa." Corin said, with a cocky air to her.

She led me out the door and I looked at her as she sent me off to find my own room. I knew it wasn't on this floor because I could tell they were all full, I took an elevator up to the next floor and smelled dust in one of the rooms, I drifted down the hallway. I finally walked into a room; it had my name plate on it and had a bed with a couch, TV, a lot of music and a sterio.

I gasped at the room, it was beautiful. I walked over to the sterio pulled some of the CDs out of their package and found my favorite band, Wildfire.

I skimmed through the listing of songs and found my favorite, changing the number until it was on #3.

"Hell yea! Life is gonna fly by. Hell yea. My world is gonna change. Hell yea. I am gonna sing. Hell yea. Our world is gonna fly by." I sang along until a knock at the door interrupted me. I jumped over, opening the door.

"Hi." A handsome brown-haired Romeo stood in front of me.

"Hi." I said back, breathless.

"Is that Wildfire?" He asked.

"Yea, it's my favorite band." I responded back, still in shock at his beauty.

"I thought me and Jane were the only ones that liked Wildfire." He said walking in.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry for not introducing myself, I am Alec."

"I'm Irene and who is Jane?" I asked, curiously.

"Jane is my sister. She isn't here right now; she is on a special mission."

"Oh" I said, thankful that it wasn't his mate.

"What album is this? I haven't heard it before." Alec said, looking at me.

"I think it might be Album number 2, just released." I said.

"Oh, cool. Maybe I should get it." He said, grinning.

"Maybe you should." I said, smiling. It was silence after that as we both absorbed the music. It ended after a while.

"That last song, it wasn't a normal Wildfire song." Alec said.

"It wasn't." I said with a smile.

"Who was that person singing with Darth?" He asked.

"Well how can I tell you this without you freaking out? It was my mother." I remembered her voice perfectly and how thrilled she had been when she got a phone call from Darth.

"No way, your mom sung with THE Darth!" Alec screeched.

"Yup, it is pretty awesome that everyone got to hear my mom's gorgeous voice before she died." I said, venom tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Irene." Alec said, walking over.

"It's ok, it gets to me at times, and I miss her so much. I am pretty sure my father has probably remarried; he never really loved my mother. He just stayed with her since he had 4 kids with her." I said, letting the venom run down my face.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Irene." He said, giving me a hug.

"It's ok; life will get easier as it goes on. I will never age and one day I might be able to adopt a kid or something." I said with a sad grin on my face.

"It's true, life goes on." He said and hugged me again.

"Alec, can you just leave? I need time to think." I said.

"Of course, Irene." He said and left.

I sat there, venom tears spilling down my face when I saw Steffa walk in the room. "Irene, I just had a vision."

"What do you mean a vision?" I asked, curiously.

"I had a vision that your sister didn't die." She said, sending me into almost complete shock.

"What do you mean? I watched her burn!" I gasped.

"I think that she has a secret that we didn't know." Steffa said, slowly.

"What kind of secret?" I asked.

"Well I think that she may have known what was about to happen. She knew that your mom was gonna die and I think she may have run into flames because they couldn't hurt her."

"What? How could flames not hurt her?" I screeched at the top of my lungs.

"Irene, there is a reason that I came to this conclusion when I had my vision I saw her eyes and how she reacted to the fire, she walked right in. She wasn't scared, she seemed almost confident."

"I don't know but how?"

"That I do not know but I do know that your sister is either alive or about to be reborn again." Steffa said.

"What do mean?"

"Well I have heard of a creature that can die and be reborn. The only person that will know is a vampire close to someone of her former life; this person has to have visions. This person is me and the close one to her is you." I gasped at her words, it didn't explain this though! My sister meant the world to me, how could she be reborn and if she was where would I find her?

"Irene, are you ok?" Steffa's soft voice broke through my thoughts.

"Just overwhelmed, my sister might be born to someone I don't even know!" I said, almost losing it.

"Irene, do you want to search for your sister?"

"Yes but I know that she might just die again." I said, tears already welling in the corner of my eyes.

"She won't if we find her fast enough we can bring her here and you can raise her until she is old enough to be a vampire."

"She would be eaten." I said, simply.

"Irene, you are her protector, you know what you want." Steffa said.

"Will you guys switch to animals?" I asked.

"If that is what it takes." She said.

"Thank you, Steffa." I said and hugged her, venom tears spilling down my face.

"Is there something your brothers would want? I want them to be happy in this coven."

"Well I remember that Carlos was with a girl named Danielle for a while, they were in love but then she got pregnant with his children. It shocked him so bad and they broke up, I know he still loves her. Shakir is another story, he was in love with a girl named Lizzy, and she would be 21 now, 3 years older than him. They broke up for this reason and she got married at 17 and has 5 kids and is a model in New York. He still loves her with all his heart and I can't stand to see him in pain." I said, almost breaking into tears.

"I understand. Is there something you want more than your sister? More than revenge on who condemned them to death? Maybe someone you miss." She asked, gently.

"Well I miss my best friends, Madisyn, Alyssa and Ella. They were the three people that knew everything about me." I said, grinning at the memory of them.

"Do you want to find them?" She asked.

"More than anything but they can't be changed unless they want to be." I said, calmly.

"Of course, Irene" She said, blinking at me.

"Thank you, Steffa. My world and my brother's need help."

"I know, Irene. Looks like I will have to call my ex-boyfriend and get him to track down Lizzy. You guys are from Wisconsin right?"

"Yea"

"Ok, I'll track down Danielle, Ella, Madisyn and Alyssa. You guys will go and see them, separately." She said with a large smile.

"Thank you, Steffa. You have no idea how much this means to me." I said, venom tears falling down my face.

"I do, I do know." She said and walked out of the room.

I sat there, deep in thought when a guy walked through my door, not even knocking.

"Hi, I'm Jay." He said grinning, leaning on the couch. He had raven black hair and was very thin, like abnormal thin for a guy. He had a goofy grin and his pale skin looked even better with his red natural lips.

"I'm Irene." I said, grinning.

"Yeah, I know who you are. I awoke yesterday. I am the other newborn in this crazy coven. I know you have met Alec, he is pretty cool but you and I are probably the only ones that think that." He said laughing. It was a gorgeous sound.

"Why are we the only ones that probably think it?" I asked, curiously.

"You don't know of his power?" Jay said, in pretty much shock. I shook my head no.

"Well him and his sister were often referred to the Witch Twins because of their past, being accused of being witches and all that. Their powers just made it worse, he has the power to make anybody's senses numb and they are completely gone. Jane was the opposite however and you probably would call her the more sadistic of the two. She has the power to inflict a feeling of burning on anyone, she hated everyone while she was with the Volturi but she became quite likeable after a while and now Alec is still hated while Jane is loved. Alec has refused to change for anyone, it is quite amazing really, and how stubborn he is."

"Wow! Alec power sounds kind of cool; I wish I had a power like that! All I can do is read and speak any language, how much fun is that?" I said, pouting.

He laughed at my expression then said "How would you feel if you were Alec? I mean I like my power but it originates from my desire to make my parents feel guilty about hitting me. That is not something I like to remember."

"Wow, your past sounds bad." I said, gasping.

"It is quite bad but at least I found the Missourian Coven! If it hadn't been for their diet of humans then I would never have escaped a life full of not fogged memories of pain."

"Well that diet is going to change soon, but not a 100% I asked her to not feed on humans for a little bit of time but she probably won't do it." I sighed.

"Well you know that Steffa was a vegetarian, right?"

"I did not know that." I said, honestly.

"It isn't a normal thing. You know I had no one my entire childhood until I escaped. When I was offered immortality it was hard not to pass up. Tyson wasn't as lucky, he was given away as a pet. He is Heidi's pet and she literally makes him pleasure her day in and day out. Nikki has one pet as well his name is Coal; she is much kinder to him because he reminds her of her first crush."

"Wow, I'm glad that I don't have a pet, I mean I couldn't do anything with them! I am too shy! I mean, seriously I haven't even had my first kiss yet." I exclaimed louder then I probably should have.

"You haven't had your first kiss? Wow, even I have and it was with one of the guard members before my change, she came down to the dungeon to guard me and Tyson then she said I was the prettiest guy she had ever saw and she kissed me, a long kiss. I had pulled away in disgust, she was ugly and honestly I didn't like her but I have at least had my first kiss. Her name was Alisha, she can copy any power but she can't copy any more so she is literally the most useless member of this coven. I honestly hate her but her lips did taste like a cherry, which was the only good thing about kissing her." He said. _He likes cherry lip gloss; I'll keep that in mind. What am I talking about; I don't even like the guy! He's just a friend!_

"Well, I want my first kiss to be with the guy I always will love." I said, picturing what I wanted my guy to look like.

"You ok, Irene?" He asked after I realized I was spaced out.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"Ok, good. You might want to get changed into your feeding clothes on the bed; they will be stained with blood." He said, sighing. I shivered at the thought of draining a human but the thought of blood got rid of the thought.

"Do I only drain their blood?" I asked quietly.

"Basically, that is what most does."

"Cool" I said, running to the clothes, hurrying to the door, I guess was the bathroom and ran inside quickly changing clothing. These clothes were old and looked worn but that might be why I was feeding in them.

I walked out and he looked at me and said "Well it's time for us to go and feed." He said and we took off running to the place I guessed was the feeding chambers. The humans were already here. I looked at them and I felt their heartbeats then I lunged, but was restrained by Steffa. She looked at me and said "8 of them will be spared. These are all for you to feed on, choose the eight that smell less potent to you." I gasped, these were all for me?

I grinned and lunged at a tall, lanky black haired boy and quickly bit his neck and my instincts took over and I stopped when a hand rested on my shoulder, Steffa. I stepped back and gasped at the 8 left, they were beautiful. Three of them were boys and five of them were girls. They were cowering back, away from me. I looked down at my clothes and discovered I was covered in blood. Steffa looked at me and then looked at Jay; Jay nodded and picked me up, walking away with me.

When we got back to my room I asked him something that I knew I didn't want to know but yet I did ask it.

"What will happen to those that I didn't eat?"

"They will probably be given as pets all I know is we won't receive one and neither will Mariah, since we are all three newborns."

"Mariah, is she another vampire?"

"Yeah, she has three powers, to heal humans, to create complete darkness and mind control."

"Wow, mind control? That is one freaking awesome power!" I exclaimed, shocked.

"You know something weird? Mariah's powers don't work on newborns. They only work on those older than a year."

"That is awesome, so it won't affect me?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Cool."

"Irene?" Steffa's voice spoke in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Your brothers, their awake and they want to talk to you." She said.

"Ok, hold on." Before I knew what was happening, my body stiffened and a loud scream came from down the hall and I heard a word that made my mind stop, Shakir! He was coming and I knew that I would not be able to stop him if he went crazy….

_**Did you guys like Irene's POV? Should I do it again? Anyway, Irene is literally just like me. She can't stand people lying to her, she also fits in better with guys and she has a problem with understanding herself but she knows what she wants and how to obtain it. Hope you enjoyed Irene's POV! I know that I loved it, u?**_


	22. Chapter 22: Shakir

_**This chapter is co-authored with JasperAlecLuvr!**_

**Shakir POV**

I stormed down the hall, at vampire speed, angry. Irene needed to give me some fucking answers! Why am I a fucking vampire? Who the fuck changed me? I don't want this!

No!

I enter the room where Irene is. She looks worried and slightly afraid. I don't care. I speed over to her, and she gasps. Somehow, I know that she wants to bolt from the room.

Uh...wait... how do I know that?

As soon as that thought crosses my mind, Irene flees. I'm able to stop her and I grip onto her shoulders as I shake her.

"Irene! Why the fuck am I a VAMPIRE?" I scream. I shaking her all Steffaund at almost full speed, but she meets my eyes evenly. She says in a soft voice, "Nikki changed you, Shakir." I hiss. Where's Nikki? I throw Irene aside and try to catch Nikki's scent. I catch it quickly, and follow it to find her in her bedroom.

She sees me and smiles, but that smile soon dissolves when she sees how angry I am.

Good.

"Nikki! How could you?" I scream. Nikki seems to know what I'm talking about and looked concerned, "Shakir, don't you remember? You wanted to be a vampire." She explains calmly, in that soft voice of hers.

I try to search mentally through my memories, but everything from my human life is hazy. How could I ever want this hell of a life? I shake my head, deciding that she must've lied to me, and glare at her.

"Is there any way I can become HUMAN again?" I demand. Nikki slowly shakes her head. "I'm sorry Shakir, it's permanent" she apologizes.

God damn!

I roar, and am about to attack her, when Irene comes running into the room. "Shakir! No!" She shouts, pulling me back. I turn around and hit her, and she gasps, bringing her hand up to her cheek.

I don't care.

She intends on calling for Alec to help. I don't know how I know this, I just do.

I grab her arm and cover her mouth. "No, you are NOT calling for Alec!" I hiss in her ear.

Irene looks confused, and gently bites down on my hand. Even though she tried to be gentle, it hurts like hell anyway, and I pull back, gasping and hissing.

Once she's free, she tells me, "Shakir? I wasn't going to call for Alec."

I hiss at her again. "You were intending to."

Irene frowns slightly and asks, "How'd you know that?"

I shrug and reply, "I just do."

As we're discussing this, Nikki comes up to us. "Guys, I think we need to talk to Steffa." She states calmly. Irene nods. I don't really want to, but mumble an agreement anyway.

When we're in the throne room, Steffa greets us. "Ah, I see Shakir has awakened. What can I do for you?" And Nikki talks to him about me maybe having a power. What? A power?

What power?

It'd better be a good one.

Steffa reaches out his hand. Irene whispers something about her wanting to see my future, so I hesitantly place my hand in her's. Steffa closes her eyes for a minute, before opening them.

"We need Eleazar out here!" She shouts suddenly. Though I'm a vampire, I jump. Nikki whips out a cell phone, and makes a call. Once she hangs up, she announces, "Eleazar will be here in a couple of hours!"

Who's Eleazar? Why do they need him here?

A Few Hours Later

Soon, there's a new scent. We face the throne room doors, and see a vampire coming through them. He has a darker tone to his skin, dark hair and red eyes.

Is this Eleazar?

He seems to be concentrating on me. I don't like it. After a brief moment, he smiles.

What the fuck did he just do?

Steffa leans forward in his seat. "What? What is it?"

Eleazar announces, "Shakir can tell what people are intending to do. Almost like seeing the future, but he can sense it when they're still debating. He can't tell what close family or friends are intending to do though, only if he is angry."

Hmm... weird power. I guess it's better than no power at all though.

"Hell! I could tell what Irene's intentions were! Why is that?" I ask, looking around at everyone in the room.

"May I say something? Is it possible that you and Irene aren't siblings? Is it possible that maybe Irene will be your half-sibling? I think that it maybe possible because you could see her intentions!" Steffa pointed out.

"Well it is possible, our mom was involved with two guys so maybe the other is Irene's father, that would explain the hair." I said and then everything fell into place. The reason she never looked like us was because she wasn't 100% related!

Then I felt a strong thirst and then I smelled human blood, tracing it to the dungeon and there was my ex-girlfriend, Lizzy with her 7 kids? What the heck? Two of them were newborns another was a 1 year old, another was a 2 year old, another was a 3 year old, another was a 4 year old and the final two were 5 years old. My only question was why were they here?


	23. Guide

_**Here is an update in the covens!**_

Alphabetically by coven

*=has a talent

Vampire=vampire=mates

= Steffa's Child

The Amazon Coven

Kachiri

Senna

Zafrina*- makes illusions

The Denali Coven

Tanya=Shane*- can erase and make memories

Kate*- can send an electric current through her body=Garrett

Carmen

The Egyptian Coven

Amun=Kebi

Benjamin*-can control and manipulate, fire, water, earth and air=Tia

Ryan*- can influence a decision based on persuasion

The Irish Coven

Liam=Siobhan*- can manipulate the outcome of a situation

Maggie*- can detect lies

The Missourian Coven

Leader- Steffa*- can see the future, fertility and also break and bind relationship ties

Second-in-command- Tanner*- can tell lies that sound like the truth, even to Maggie and Charles= Second Most Important Fighter- Jane*- can cause others pain

Leader of Fighters- Baleigh*- can control and manipulate fire= Decision-maker- Eleazar*- can see others powers

Hunt-Organizer/Changer- Nikki*- can repulse others through personality

Most Important Fighter- Alec*- stops the common senses of others

Second Most Important Fighter- Virginia*-can cause pain to a lot of people, physical attraction and can see strong relationship ties Jane*-above

Missourian Fighters

Chelsea*- can sense, bind and break relationship ties= Afton*-can become invisible

Keri*- to think of anything and it happens

Abraham*-see others weaknesses and break through shields

Corin*- make others content

Elizabeth*- loud scream

Felix

Heidi*- physical attraction

Natalie*- can bend air and wind to will

Hernan*- can sense and predict others

Renata*- physical shield

Demetri*-tracker

Tituba*- night-traveler

Itsel

Angelina*- can see anything in a mirror that she wishes to

Issa*- can make any wish come true

Matthew*- tracker

Alisha*- can copy anyone's power- power is now dormant

Gary*- can melt

Trapper (not actual name)*- can trap anyone's thoughts and emotions in their minds

Olive*- can create a powerful current of in water

Lars*- can kill anyone after touch

Fiona*- can turn her hair into flames

Sheldon

Inca*(named after the Indians) - can create weapons that will damage vampires just bye molding clay

Santiago

Mariah*- can heal others, create darkness and mind control

Jay*- can make others feel regret for doing something.

Irene*- can read and speak any language

Shakir*- can see other's intentions, does not work on people he is close to.

Carlos

Yasmin*- can inflict fear on others

Katarzyna (Kat) - can create mirages.

Osborn (Os) - a trainer for a mental power

Winter (Winnie) - siren's song

The Olympic Coven

Carlisle=Esme

Edward*-can read minds =Bella*- mental shield

Jasper*- can manipulate and sense emotions =Alice*- can see the future

Renesmee*- can project her thoughts into others through touch and anti-shield=Jacob-shape-shifter

Rosalie=Emmett

The Romanian Coven

Vladimir

Stefan

The Nomads

Mary

Peter=Charlotte

Randall

Alistair*-tracker

Charles*- knows when he is being lied to=Makenna

Boris

Fred*- physical repulsion

George

Huilen

Luca

Nahuel

Shelly=Steve

Joham's Family

Joham

Jennifer

Maysun

Serena

Nomadic Coven

Mahala= Gregory

Asa=Marina*- controls all marine life's past present and future.

Josh


	24. Chapter 24: Virginia

**Virginia's POV**

The date with Joey had ended terribly, in a fight. We had been ordering ice cream when he accidentally spilled some on the floor, he wiped it up but then had me put it in my bag! I got really mad at him because then not only did he spill his ice cream on me he had spit on me too! I had walked out, screaming.

As I was driving home I noticed the time, 7 p.m. my sister would wonder why I came home so early but I had my reasons.

I walked inside and then a smell hit my nose. I whipped around and saw a human standing behind me. He grinned at me and I recognized him easily, Jacob from school.

"Hello, Virginia. You look quite hot in that! Here let me get that bit of ice cream off your lip." He said. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine I couldn't help but kiss him back. Then I felt the top of my dress slide down a little. I pressed closer to him, trying my hardest to keep my dress up. It didn't really help because then I could feel everything about him. His tongue slithered into my mouth and we stood there like that for about one minute when Keri pulled me away from him, hissing.

I shot her a glare then I saw true rage in her eyes. Why was she so angry? All I did was kiss him back! Then I realized the anger wasn't directed at me it was directed at him.

"Keri, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Virginia, what happened to Joey? Did you just decide to cheat on him or something?" She asked.

"We broke up! He is useless!" I screeched, not realizing what I had just said. I guess I never really loved him after all.

"Wow, and here I thought you loved him." She said and turned around. I hissed and caught her by the shoulder.

"You are such a rat, sister. You were the one telling me to get over Demetri and that is what I am doing so don't go saying that I am doing something wrong!" Then I shoved her back and she gasped and couldn't move, what the heck?

"You okay?" Jacob asked and walked over. I turned to face him and said "Yeah, why isn't she moving?"

"I don't know." He said, not really caring. Then he pulled me back into the kiss. I groaned as I felt his tongue once again inside my mouth. We were just standing there making out when my dress dropped around my ankles but I couldn't pull it up without showing him everything I got. God, I loved this guy's lips!

He pulled me closer until I could feel every part of him, his lips were so soft and his hair was even softer. For the first time I actually felt happy.

He smiled and then I hurried and pulled my dress up, breaking the kiss.

"Sorry." He said, blushing. He then flew out the door and I realized that at that exact moment Keri woke up. Was Jacob and her collapsing connected?

"What the hell happened? All I remember is you pushing me then I fell asleep, how is that possible?" She screeched.

"I don't know but I think that maybe Jacob did that." I said, surprised.

"Wow that would suck if he joined our coven." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, no it wouldn't!" I said, defensively.

"Fine, I guess it wouldn't, for you." She said and walked away. I sighed and walked up to my room. I sat down on the couch when my phone went off. I sighed and rolled over checking the name, it was Venice. I sighed and picked up the phone.

_Hello?_

**Hey! How are you? A bunch of us girls are going to the mall, you want to come?**

_Venice, I'm sorry but I can't._

**Why?**

_Fine, I'll come. When should we be home by?_

**We should be home by 10 or 11 at latest. Get dressed, we are gonna do a mall crawl, a major mall crawl.**

_Alright, Venice should I bring Keri?_

**No! I do not like her or Jane please do not bring them!**

_Alright, when you gonna pick me up? _

**In about 30 minutes, try to look nice. **She said and hung up the phone.

I sighed and got up walking to my dresser and staring at myself for a second. I then reached into the top drawer and grabbed a pair of flare jeans. I then walked to my closet and got a plain black tank top with a red ball necklace and put that on the walked over to my shoes and got a pair of black high-heeled ankle boots, slipping them on. I then looked at my hopeless hair; I gently unpinned it and took the hair band out. I looked at my hair and realized that I needed to straighten it; I checked the time and saw I just had 15 minutes until Venice got here.

I ran to the bathroom with the straightner. I ran it through my hair quickly spraying it with something that made it softer, I stepped out of the bathroom just as soon as I did I saw my sister.

"What do you want, Keri?" I asked.

"Why are you dressed up? Aren't you gonna stay home?"

"No, I'm gonna go shopping with Venice and some other girls and no you can't come. This is just for me and them." I said and whipped around, making it to the door where Venice stood about ready to knock.

"Hey, Virginia, let's go!" She giggled and we got in her red Ferrari. For the first time I noticed her outfit, black tank top with red leather pants and black sandals, her hair was back in a ponytail.

I sighed and we arrived at Jessica's house where she hopped in and we drove some more and picked up Adele, who had a black t-shirt on with a red belt around the middle and short jeans that looked like they had been cut and then she had on boy's boots and her hair was down, whipped to one side, she had her iPod stuck in her ear as she climbed in I checked the song and saw that it was an Avril Lavigne song.

Jessica had clearly noticed to and for the first time I actually looked at how she looked, her hair was in a tight bun. Her black casual dress was ignorable thanks to her red-ball necklace like mine and her red leggings with black heels. Her lips were plastered with red lipstick and she had loads of black mascara on, just as usual.

I had spent so much time looking at my friends that I didn't realize we got to the mall until the car stopped and Venice got out. I quickly followed along with Jessica and Adele. We got out and walked into some random store.

The place was covered with all types of dresses! My jaw dropped and I gasped at the sight. There was every type of dress here! Ever dang type!

I was in a dream, this was my dream. After hours of grabbing different clothing I was in the fitting room with eight different dresses. I tried on the leopard dress first, it came just above the knees and I absolutely loved it! I then tried on 3 different length yellow dresses, a jade green dress, a gray dress, a red dress and the final one was like a Female version of a Santa Claus outfit.

I bought the leopard dress, the longest yellow dress, the jade green dress and the Santa Claus dress. After this I checked the time, about 9 at night. I sighed and then a wave on nausea hit me and I fell into someone's arms. I looked up and saw that I had fallen into a boy's arms that worked here. I blushed and he looked at me, winking.

"Hello, I am Daniel." He said.

"Can you ring this stuff up for me?" I asked, hiding my embarrassment.

"Sure." He said. We walked over to the check-out area and he rang up the amount, $200! I quickly paid it. Venice, Jessica and Adele had finished checking out and we met at Venice's car. I climbed in and we drove for a while until we came to a makeup shop we all got out and I sighed, I didn't need to shop for makeup!

When we got inside I was shocked to see all the different products, there was millions of choices! I walked over to a place with mascara that promised the longest, fullest and most volume for your eyelashes. I looked at the black and decided to get that, why not? Then I walked to the lipsticks, picking out a reddish-brown color and then skipping over the foundation. I looked at the eyeliner pencils, got a black one and a black liquid one. Then I paid for it and we left.

I sighed and I got home. I got out of the car, hugging Adele, Venice and Jessica and leaving. I walked inside with my bags and sat on the couch. I lie down and fell asleep, surprisingly.

(6 hours later)

I awoke to a strange noise, a rusty kind of sound. I stretched and walked upstairs, ignoring the ache in my bones that I wasn't used to.

I sighed and walked up to my room, my hair was a wreck and then the clock struck 5. That was when I realized something, my stomach was bulging. What the hell?

I looked at my stomach and my breath caught in my throat as I felt a nudge. Was I pregnant? Immediately I ran to the phone and called my mom, she answered almost immediately.

**Hello?**

_Mom! It's me! I need to ask you about something._

**What is it, sweetie?**

_Is it possible that I inherited your ability to have children?_

**It is possible but why do you ask this?**

_Because I think that I am pregnant! _Then the line went silent for a while.

**You think you're what? You think you are pregnant! If the father doesn't know what are we gonna do?**

_Mom, I'll just tell him, it's the only thing that will work._

**Are you sure? You could just tell him that you are pregnant and see how he reacts!**

_Mom, let me figure this out! I can't stand the thought of living with a child while I'm not married and I am showing signs, sort of so I think this pregnancy will last the standard 9 months. _

**Well at least give me an idea for the names, since I just had my kids today, three healthy children. Their names are Winter, Katarzyna and Osborn but I call them Winnie, Kat and Os.**

_I was just wondering about that! I kind of like the name, Vianca. It means fair-skinned so doesn't it make sense?_

**Vianca? It sounds like Bianca! I like the name but there has got to be another one!**

_Well I will make a list and send the names to you._

**The end of the chapter, it was just to introduce the reason I really had them go to Juneau! Also There is a new poll up on my profile so vote on it! It is voting for the names of the children also the names have what they mean next to it. Even if you don't review just please vote!**


	25. Chapter 25: Irene&Jay

**Irene's POV**

(Three weeks since the last chapter)

Alec, Jay and I had developed and extremely strong bond these past three week. I had also met Mariah, her beauty astounded me and we were really close to, Shakir spent all his time with the lovely Lizzy and her kids. Carlos and I had never been real close but lately he and I found comfort in Shakir leaving us alone.

That second Mariah came flowing into the room, her light brown, floor length hair was back in a long braid. Her violet eyes were shimmering; the contacts were covering her ruby red eyes. She grinned at me and said in her voice that was like the slow gurgle of water in a stream. "Irene, you want to go shopping?"

I rolled my eyes and she grinned at me, tomorrow the Cullens were coming in and if we were not dressed to the hilt then Alice would take us out for one of her torture runs, as we liked to call it. She was the fashionista of the vampire world. We had met the Cullens about a week ago, when they came to see Rosalie and Emmett. They were thrilled to meet Steffa's three new children, Katarzyna, Osborn and Winter but as we liked to call them, Kat, Os and Winnie.

"Sure, Mariah I would love to go." I said and sighed, I had about three thousand different dresses hanging in my closet, but all of them Alice had saw when she ransacked our rooms. I ran to the bathroom and quickly put my hazel contacts in my eyes, I loved the weird orange colored eyes that I normally had when I wore hazel contacts. Mariah and I were literally inseparable.

As we leaped out of our windows, one of my favorite things to do, I smelled human blood, figures that Demetri would choose to feed at this time. Demetri was an idiot, he really was. I sighed and tried hard to block the scent out, running until we found a taxi. The taxi driver was a handsome 29 year old man and he seemed like he would be the type of supermodel instead of a taxi driver.

"Where too?" He asked, sweetly.

"The best shopping mall around." I said, grinning.

"Alright, buckle up we will be there in ten minutes." Ten minutes ticked by and me and Mariah were sitting together talking about random things when I got a text from Winnie, and yes she could text.

_We have a few visitors, I think they are Mahala, Asa and their coven, please hurry up and get back! We need you guys here! _

**We'll be there in a little bit, you guys will be fine, and you have Shakir, Yasmin, Jay and Alec. Not to mention your sister and brother.**

_You mean Kat and Os? They won't be any help? I mean mirages; Kat doesn't even have a good power! Os? Well his stupid power will be useless in this scenario! He just has that stupid ability to train others to use their powers to the best of their ability._

**Is someone jealous that we haven't found their power yet?**

_No! And guess what it isn't Mahala and Asa it is some weirdos from Scandinavia. Their names are Bohdan, Evonnia, Nicholai, Marta and Nikita._

**Do they have powers?**

_That's the weird part none of us know, before they showed up Eleazar passed out. _

**Maybe one of them did it any way I gtg, ttyl, bye. **

I sighed and then Mariah said, ready? I nodded once and got out of the car, walking over to the taxi driver, handing him a 10 dollar bill, a dollar for every minute. I turned around when he whispered in my ear "dang you're so hot, baby I should would like to get up in that arse." That was a little too much for me and Mariah. We were both so grossed out; he was over 10 years older than me!

The first place we walked into was a store I didn't even bother to try to find out the name. It was huge and everything was dresses. I immediately saw the perfect dress for Mariah; it was a floor length, indigo dress with beads all over the neck. It looked like it was built for her; it looked like it was _designed _for her. She had already seen it and had run over to it. She whipped it off of the rack and ran to the fitting rooms. I sighed; she always found her perfect dress so easily.

I drifted over to a group of silk dresses and came across one that I knew would fit me and it was gorgeous. It was a sleeveless silk white dress with a beaded bodice and fell to the floor, cascading in a flowing fashion. I hurried to the fitting room just in time to see Mariah in the indigo dress that was when I realized it was a tank top turtle neck. It fit her neck snugly and hugged her body, it was sweater-like and it was absolutely perfect on her.

I slipped into a room and slipped my clothing off I stepped out of the room and I heard a gasp from where Mariah stood.

"Woah, Irene! That dress it is beautiful on you!" She screeched and when I looked at myself in the mirror I saw that the dress was fitted perfectly around the waist and bust then it was all flowing over my hips in a white waterfall. My skin looked pale but it just made me all the more beautiful. I slowly turned around and gasped as the dress swirled around with me, it made me look beautiful.

I giggled, and then Mariah looked at me and smiled. She seemed overjoyed. I had always had problems with finding a dress for myself, since my taste in everything didn't quite fit. I had developed a love of my burgundy eyes and so I gently slid my contacts out of my eyes, ignoring Mariah looking at me, frightened. I then saw the beautiful dress, the brightness of my eyes glowed and the dress looked even better.

"What is it Mariah?" I asked, worriedly.

"It's just it made you look like a goddess. A real actual goddess, you look beautiful, absolutely beautiful." She said, uneasily.

"Are you okay, sis?" I asked and then she smiled at me.

"Of course I am sis! You look great." She said, but I could see the jealousy in her eyes. I quickly changed back into my red tank top and flare jeans, my tennis shoes as well.

I walked out and walked to the counter. The girl at the desk looked like a scene chic, her hair was dyed blue and she had a nose ring and dark eye shadow, mascara and tons of eyeliner. Her eyes were almost black chocolate. She grinned at me and said in a dull voice "$336" she did clearly not want to talk. I read her nametag it said, Marianna. I grinned at her when suddenly my mind went blank and her voice echoed in my mind. Something about how she talked told me that she was a powerful human, one that I shouldn't fight with.

I handed her the money out of my pocket, I had about $500 dollars with me. I gave her the full amount and said "Marianna, keep the extra 164 dollars. Have a good day, maybe find some other job." I said, turning around when she said "Wait!"

I came to a halt and turned around. "Why did you give me this?" She asked.

"Marianna, I can tell you have had a hard time, I did too but trust me real beauty is on the inside and it doesn't matter what you do you will be beautiful."

"Thank you, you are very kind." She said and I told her "You are too." With that I walked out.

(10 minutes later)

I walked into the mansion and saw the vampires that Winnie had told me about, two had fiery red hair, one a boy with short hair another a girl with shoulder length waves. He held hands with a gorgeous girl with short brown hair and blonde highlights, then there were two others an older man with darker hair and a woman with bleach blonde hair they all had bright red eyes and seemed beautiful.

That was when I realized Steffa had clearly ordered them to wear name tags, they each had different names, and the red heads were Nikita and Nicholai. The girl with Nicholai was Marta, the other man was Bohdan and the woman was Evonnia. They were laughing and were clearly in great moods. I walked over and asked them if any of them had powers. They exchanged looks and then I felt my memory of the question start disappearing. I look at Trapper and he clearly gets the message because I felt a shield go up in my mind.

"Which one of you did that?" I asked in an angry voice. They exchanged some more looks and finally I saw Nikita raise her hand, hesitantly. I grinned and said "Don't worry about it. Who made Eleazar pass out?" I ask carefully. A few looks were exchanged and Nicholai raised his hand, twins with magnificent power? Is it possibly another Jane and Alec?

"No they are not another Jane and Alec!" Bohdan hissed. I felt shocked by his sudden understanding.

"Can you read minds?" I asked incredulously. He nodded; embarrassed that he had basically revealed his power.

"Anyone else have powers?" I asked, suspiciously. They all shook their heads. This was a powerful coven. That was why they didn't want themselves known!

"It's okay, guys. You guys won't be exploited." I said, gently.

"Thank you, who are you?" Evonnia said, gently.

"I am Irene." I answered simply.

"I am Evonnia, nice to meet you Irene." She said politely.

"Nice to meet you too, you guys might want to go before the vegetarians get here."

"We were just getting ready to leave." Nikita said, angry. She was angry that I had blocked her gift!

"Alright, well have a safe trip and please come back and see us!" I said. They took off seconds later, ripping the name tags off. I sighed and walked back to my room, falling on the bed, accidentally into someone's lap.

I gasp and rise up, looking into Jay's stupid face. I slap him playfully and he laughs and we start wrestling. A few hours later a voice interrupts "Kids, if you are done playing around maybe you should get ready to see the Cullens." Alec's voice flows from the doorway. I sigh and nod, Jay looks at me and kisses my forehead, drifting out of the room.

I slip into my dress, putting a pair of extreme white flats on and then brushing my shoulder-length blonde hair. I then felt someone's presence in the room. I looked up immediately and saw a faint look of someone when someone landed in front of me, a vampire but this vampire was strong, extremely strong. He kissed me gently, pushing me backwards into a wall.

I recognized that scent, it was one of the guard members, it was Trapper. His tongue traced over my lips and I felt him force his tongue into my mouth, I had never been kissed like this, the only kiss I had was with Jay about a week ago and that had been a meaningful one in my book but this kiss, this kiss was beyond words.

This kiss though I could tell was leading to more. He gently tried to peal my dress off but I shoved him off, unwillingly. It was Trapper!

"Trapper, later when nobody else is here." I shivered at the thought but for some weird reason it was right to be next to him like that. I turned around and hurried out of the room, venom flowing down my face. I gripped Trapper's hand as it slid into mine, we reached the room. We glided in and suddenly I felt all eyes on me, all of them shocked.

The one person that I searched for was Jay and he looked at me and ran out of the room, venom staining the ground behind him. I looked at Steffa then Trapper and took off after Jay, leaping over anything that got in my way; I finally caught up to him, grabbing his arm. He was crying when I looked at him and said "Jay? Jay! Talk to me! Jay!" I just kept screaming.

"Stop you're gonna hurt yourself." He said, sarcastically.

"Jay, I am sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered.

"Jay, Trapper and I just basically figured this out, Jay I still love you but you never wanted to be with me publicly."

"Yea, I know I didn't want to get mocked and yet you continue to break my heart."

"Jay, I still love you and if you weren't so shy maybe it could work but…." I let myself trail off.

Then I felt him grow sad and my vision went blank…..

(Jay's POV)

My heart hurt as I glared at the girl I loved as her eyes turned white and her lips grew blue, it was weird to look at her as she basically died.

My hand gently touched her face, only one thought flowing through my mind. _If you had only loved me like I love you. _

I felt my arms start shaking as I realized that she was dying and I knew I couldn't stay in this town any more or risk getting killed by Trapper for what I did to Irene. I got up, sadness making my heart heavy.

This beauty was one that would never exist again….and it was my fault. I then felt the venom flow from my eyes and I walked away, crying for the first time. I felt worse than I did when my parents would beat me. This was a worse pain then anything I had ever felt…..

_**No updates until I get 5 more reviews, I have had a lot of readers and so few reviews how am I supposed to know if I am doing good or not? **_


	26. Chapter 26:Jessica

**Here is what just happened, Virginia brought Jessica and the others and changed them**

**Jessica's POV**

The burning it was so intense! I knew that it had to be painful but not this painful! I was still able to keep my eyes open; even if I could just see blurs at first then it started clearing out. It felt like my body was changing and I even once caught a view of someone's gorgeous red hair with brown streaks and long ringlets. Whoever had that hair was beautiful!

I only had my blonde hair that came just below my collarbone. I was one of the cheerleaders, yes but I was so insecure because of Issabella, who had been burned. That was when I squeezed my eyes shut as the pain increased.

"It is almost over." I heard someone say. _Finally! This pain is so intense!  
><em>Then I felt my heart speed up and finally after what felt like years, it stopped. I blinked open my eyes and saw the wonderful room I was in, Venice was the one that had spoken since she was the only other one up. She had changed a lot during her transformation, she had been pretty before but now her pale skin was smooth and shiny, like porcelain. Her formerly red hair was now a dark chocolate color. Her eyes were the weirdest part, bright red. Her cheekbones were visible and she was thin, probably a size 4.

I then looked in a large mirror wall across the room and saw myself for the first time; I had wondered who's hair that was it was mine! My hair was gorgeous and my skin was more porcelain then even Venice's. I had smallish lips and my face was more shaped, I had a face that looked like it had been a Barbie's before I had taken it. My eyes though frightened me; they were blood red with black circles below them.

I raised my hand and touched my eyelid and gasped as I felt the smoothness beneath my fingers, and felt shocked, why did my body have to look so beautiful?

I sighed and laid my head down when I heard Abraham's voice. "Mom, let me go inside and see Jessica! Please?"

Seconds later the door open and I saw him walk in. "Abraham!" I screeched, running to him.

"You want to go feed?" I nodded. My throat flamed up and I desperately needed a drink. I had no idea what was happening, all I remembered was Virginia bringing me, Venice, Nico, Adele, Marie and Rage here.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" He asked

"Abraham, what am I?" I asked my perfect voice cracking at the end.

"You don't remember?" He asked, shocked.

"No" I whispered, scared because I knew I should have known.

"Jess you are a vampire." I gasped and then the memory returned, it was extremely foggy though and I couldn't quite make out the faces.

"Are you okay, Jess?"

"Yea I am fine, can we go and feed?" I asked, wondering how you did it.

"Sure sweetheart." He said extremely gentle.

"Thanks" I said and before I knew what happened we arrived in a large room. I sniffed and smelled something warm and sloshy. My mind wondered what it was but before long I saw humans walk in.

They smelled delectable. I gasped as I saw a beautiful girl, mahogany hair and violet eyes, she didn't smell like the others, she smelled like Venice had. Abraham had just barely a slightly different scent, not sour smelling but a sharper scent then Venice's. Wonder why?

I leaned in, trying to smell the humans more when my mind went crazy and I snapped. I leaped at the humans, my teeth closing around their bare necks. I drained one completely and then I leapt at a red-haired three year-old looking boy but stopped. I looked into his frightened eyes and something clicked. He flinched away, his amber-colored eyes filled with fear.

I reached out and gasped the moment my hand touched him my mind felt inhabited, it felt like someone was trying to destroy my mind, then a shock passed through me, burning me, it was like acid and I gasped and pulled back. Abraham was at my side almost immediately.

"What is it, love?" He asked.

"This child…this child the moment I touched him I felt acid run through my veins." I stepped backward, shock piercing through me.

"That child, the red-haired one?" He asked pointing to the red curly haired boy.

"Yes that one." Immediately I felt my blood freeze as Abraham ran towards the boy and bit him. I heard his scream and immediately I stepped away, not wanting to see the child die.

"Then the electricity in the air was gone and I felt my primal instincts take over again. I launched towards a tall man and he struggled as I sunk my teeth inside of him. I took one step back and launched myself at another and drained them until I was full.

I stepped backwards and saw the little boy again, my heart stopped for a second and I felt a need to bite something but I was way to sloshy now.

"Are you done?" Abraham's voice scorched.

"How could you kill a little boy like that?" I screamed.

"I had to; he was too powerful and knew too much. If we had allowed him to live here he would have been killed anyway."

"You could have changed him into a vampire!" I snarled, taking up a cat-like position.

"We have strict rules against immortal children." He stated, ignoring my dangerous position.

"Immortal Children, sure you do!"

"We do! They almost destroyed the world several years back." He explained.

"Abraham! If you weren't so stupid you would realize that that child would have been no immortal child, no matter the age I could tell his mind was advanced, more advanced then even my own!"

"Jess, you are being an idiot!" He yelled at me. Immediately my mind jerked and I snarled at him.

"I'm an idiot? I'm an idiot! What are you mister not a real vampire? You are just some pathetic little excuse for one; you are not a real vampire and stop talking about yourself like you are! You can have brown, blue, green, red, burgundy, violet or even hazel eyes so do not start calling me an idiot because I know that you aren't a real vampire." My body was shaking with built up rage, he knew better then to call me, the A+ student of my school, an idiot.

"Jess, is that really what you think? That I am the idiot? That me the one person that loves you am an idiot?" He asked, carefully. I scoffed and thought of what he just said.

"You are not the only person that loves me! I am my own person and I don't give a rat's ass about if you love me or not because I have others that love me and I am not alone." I said and turned away from the guy I thought I had loved.

I stormed down a hall until someone's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Jessica? Where is Abraham?" I didn't recognize the voice until I looked up, it was Virginia.

"Virginia? Your brother is none of my business any more I think we just broke up." I said, walking off.

"What?" I heard Virginia say but I kept walking, at vampire pace. Then my mind flashed and I could hardly move. My mind drifted to a scene, a beautiful black-haired girl, a vampire pushed hard. Then a child came into the world, he was black haired much like his mother. He already had a face like an angel's. The blonde guy standing next to her lifted the boy up and whispered, Abraham.

The next child was a bleach-blonde, her face reminded me of Keri's and the guy immediately whispered the same name. Then in shock I realized I was seeing a vision of Keri and Abraham's birth

The next child was Virginia but the last two born I did not recognize one was a chalky colored girl with thick black hair, _Mahala _the name scorched into my mind. The other child was sandy-haired and named Asa.

Where were these two children? Did they die?

My vision jerked back and I was in the present again, standing in the same spot, as if time stopped. I gasped and felt in my pocket, I then pulled out a locket, a bright red locket I opened it and saw a picture of the two children, fully-grown.

I closed the locket and I felt kind of off, what was going to happen next? I asked myself and shook my head, surprised.

I kept walking ignoring that sneaking feeling. Then someone stopped me dead in my tracks, I saw Venice walking down a hallway somewhere. I ran and caught up to her.

"Venice! Where are you going?" I asked happily.

"Going to find my room then head to the throne room to learn who is gonna train me to become part of the Missourian Coven." She explained.

"Won't our rooms be on the same level?" I asked.

"Well, I am the highest part of the guard; the rooms are on different levels. Steffa explained this to me. There are 10 floors all together, this floor is the 5th floor, and it is where the rooms officially start. On this floor are the guard members without gifts, on the 6th is the guard members with gifts that could easily be replaced, 7th is the guard members that have moderate gifts and are harder to come by but still could be replaced, the 8th floor is the guard members that have such unique talents that they cannot be replaced, they are permanent. The top floor is for guests and the top floor is the leaders and all that. "She explained.

"Okay so what are the 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th floors?"

"The 1st floor is the dungeon, the 2nd is the feeding rooms, 3rd is the throne room and 4th is the training halls, there are a bunch of different places for training." She didn't seem very happy having to explain to me about this place.

"Wait what about that room we were just in? And the feeding rooms are below I didn't know that!" I did not remember climbing any stairs or anything to get up to this floor.

"I can tell you know where the feeding rooms are because you have blood on your Scooby Doo shirt." She chuckled and I thought did I sound like that? I tried chuckling and it came out that same weird sound. I giggled, girlishly and grinned at Venice.

"What floor are you on, Venice?" I asked, happily.

"I am on the 8th floor, I am the permanent guard." She said, proudly.

"What about me?"

"Well you are on this floor since you have no powers."

"But….but…but I do have a power!" I gasped and immediately recoiled. I didn't mean to say that!

"Really? Are you so sure about that?" Venice asked.

"Yes! I saw Abraham, Keri and Virginia being born!" Immediately I regretted telling her.

"What! You can see the past?"

"Yes" I admitted, sheepishly.

"That is cool! So does Steffa know?"

"No! And she can't know, Venice. She can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I want this just to be a secret, please Venice, please!"

"Okay, okay! Don't attack me!" She giggled and I headed off to find my room. I walked into a small, compact room; I could barely move it was so little. The only piece of furniture was a small single bed with no lights anywhere except a small light on the bed post. There was no bathroom and only about enough closet space for two t-shirts and a pair of jeans and possibly one dress and no room for shoes. I just stared at the tiny room, it was nothing like I had expected.

"I know it is small, isn't it?" A Portuguese dialect reflected my thoughts. I turned around to see a tall, slim Amazonian type girl. Her hair was down to her knees, she had a really long face and round almond eyes.

"Hello I am Jessica and you are?" I asked, curiously.

"I am Itsel, I live right next door it is hard being so low down on the totem pole because your rooms are always so little. At least we have a bed though, which I wasn't fortunate enough to have when I was a little girl."

"Wow, your life sounds hard and our rooms are small because we are so low down on the totem pole?"

"Yup, Steffa, Nikki, Baleigh, Eleazar, Alec, Virginia, Jane and Tanner all have the hugest rooms I have literally ever seen! We just weren't lucky I guess. The only real reason our rooms are small is because there are more ungifted vampires rather than gifted ones. On this level is me, you, Felix, Santiago, Harold, Sheldon, Carlos, Winnie, Rosalie and Emmett. If it wasn't for such small rooms Rosalie and Emmett would share a room but since it is so little, it is kind of awkward."

"That would be very hard to stay in." I sighed and wondered why they stayed here.

"You have a power?" She asked glancing at the locket that had fallen on to the floor, open.

"Well, I…..I….I" I stammered on and on.

"You do then why do you live on this level? How did you get this locket? Mahala and Asa took it with them the last time they were here."

"I don't know how I got the locket, I had a vision of Steffa, and I guess it is her name giving birth and she had Mahala and Asa last then it appeared in my pocket."

"Fascinating" She said, picking up the locket and turning it over and over.

"So you think that I should tell Steffa? Because I do not wish her to know since I did just break up with Abraham."

"Ha! Abraham is an idiot, he only is kept around because he is Steffa's son and since Steffa had Kat, Os and Winnie he doesn't really get much attention anymore."

"Kat, Os and Winnie, wasn't Winnie on this level with us?" I asked, curious.

"Yes, she is since she has no power which came as a surprise to us. Although Mahala had no power either."

"Weird…."

_**Do you like Jessica? I have no idea why I wrote from her POV but it just came to me as an idea for you to see a lesser vampire's hard life.**_


End file.
